Inu no Kyoshi High
by MoonShadowz
Summary: Kagome's father died and is blamed on his death. Shes driven into suicide, into depression. Kikyo turns Kagome onto drugs and razors, and the only one to help her out is a girl named Sango. I AM BAD AT SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second fanfic and I wrote this on paper first to make sure it was longer. So enjoy and review PLEASE! And I'll try to update as soon as I can

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome, mom says you got 5 second to get downstairs before she comes up in here and drags you out of there" Souta said banging on the bathroom door. "Geeze" Kagome said finishing straightening her hair and pulling her sleeves to her long sleeve shirt down to cover the fresh cuts from this morning.

Kagome open the door and stomped downstairs to get something to go. "Kagome", her mother started. Everyday the same conversation, that's why Kagome usually slept at her best friend Kikyo's house. "Mom we have been over this! I haven't changed since dad died…I'm just going through a phase with my friends, yeah right" Kagome mumbled the last part to her mom. "I'm just concerned kagome" her mom said gripping her heart tears swelling in her eyes.

"I found cigarettes in your purse and a bloody razor blade please Kagome don't start this again, must I bring back the therapist" She threatened. Kagome's eyes widened. She wouldn't would she? The therapist the man who made her do this, cut and smoke, she was driven into depression, into suicide, with no chance of getting out. Right after her 'therapy' she met Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes had started to blur and her mouth was going dry. Her fingers caressed the handle to the fridge, her breathing ragged. "Kagome?" her mom said studying her moves.

Kagome was about to drop to her knees when she was saved by a honk in the drive way. She turned and knocked her mom down by hitting her shoulder with hers. "Kagome" her mom whispered desperately sobbing into her hands. "Oh, Yuki we need you now more then ever" she whispered to herself. "Mom!" Souta yelled who had listened to the conversation from the steps. He rushed to her side handing her, her pills.

Kagome jumped into Kikyo's car in the back seat. "Someone had an early cut" Naraku said smirking at Kagome. Naraku, Kikyo's boyfriend, he introduced Kagome into cigarettes. "Kagome are you ok?" Kikyo said laughing as she looked in the rear view mirror, while she started to back up and speed to school.

"I can't believe you woke me up at 4 am" Kagome said sucking on her fresh cut, which was dripping deeply. "Well I wanted to watch our schools football team to see if they are going to win my bet against the Kyoto Hurricanes" Kikyo said pulling into the school. The group walked over to the football field.

"Aw! Only some dikes playing football" Kikyo said turning back to the field and pulling two cigs out. Naraku threw her his lighter as he jumped onto the bleachers and laid down to take a mini nap before school. Kikyo lit both cigs and inhaled the cig deeply and sighed. "Your eye color is coming back they should be normal before school starts" she said inhaling again. Kagome took a swing of her cig then said loudly, "Kikyo watch out!"

A football was thrown right into the back of Kikyo's head. Kikyo's cig fell out of her hang and onto the ground as Kikyo leapt forward gripping Kagome's arm. Kagome winces at the pain, Kikyo's finger nails slid down her forearm leaving 3 more cuts. The group on the field huddled as Kagome tried to help Kikyo. "One of us better check if she's ok" said the quarterback AAyme. "Since that pass was directed to you Sango you go get it" said the running back, Rachel. "Fine" Sango sighed then said "if they claw my eyes out someone save me from the emo preps!"

Sango jogged over to Kagome and Kikyo. "Hey you alright" Sango said digging her hangs into her pockets. "You bitch! How dare you do that to me? My father owns this school" Kikyo said pushing Sango. Sango took her right hand out of her pocket and made it into a fist "Well I've waited to long for this moment" Sango said getting ready to punch Kikyo square in the jaw.

"Hey is your friend ok?" Sango said pulling her hand behind her back. Kagome was on her knees wincing at the pain in her arm. Sango knelt beside her and mumbled right into Kagome's ear, making Kagome shiver, but also so Kikyo didn't hear, "That bitch did that to ya huh?". Kagome nodded. "Come with me" she said putting her hand on Kagome's head.

Kagome turned to Kikyo, or where she though Kikyo was, and found she was back to smoking a new cig sitting next to Naraku. Kagome fallowed Sango across the field and into a locker room, Kagome kept her palm on her cuts.

Sango sat Kagome on a bench and opened the first aid kit. Sango put Peroxide on the cuts and then Neosporin, and then put a bandaged on the cuts. Kagome washed her hand then began to leave but she was stopped. "You ok?" Sango said. Kagome knew better to talk to a dike so she kept her mouth shut as she started to leave again. Sango got in front of her "Not enough blood to make your brain work" she said sarcastically.

Kagome looked down her heart skipping as she felt warm lips on her hand. "Sango Kakashi, Year 2 Class C and your welcome" she said walking away from Kagome. Kagome felt her heart drop and begin to beat faster, blood rushing to her face. "Kagome Higurashi Year 1, Class A" Kagome shouted making Sango stop right as she was about to step onto the field. Sango smiled and threw an arm over her head signaling her goodbye.

Kagome ran out of the locker room; face flushed holding the hand Sango kissed to her heart. Sango smiled as she watched Kagome rejoin Kikyo.

"Kagome...Higurashi…"


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ BEFORE FANFIC! IMPORTANT! Ok well I am glad that people really liked my first chapter except I reread this chapter numerous times, I wrote it the day after my first chapter was put online. Yet I think this chapter lost its luster so I will PROMISE I will make the third chapter as good as the first. Thank you for your time and please leave reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on the bleachers and ran her fingers over the bandage. Kagome's eyes watched over Naraku who was taking a nap, then a full drugged up Kikyo who rested on top of him. Kagome's ears rang as she heard someone call her name then motion her to come. "Sango wants me over there but I…What should I do?" Kagome thought. She was about to stand up when Sango was tackled forcefully to the ground. Kagome put her bandage to her heart and shut her eyes as she laid on the bleacher pretending to sleep. Hopefully no one would notice her eyes cracked open.

"Sango are you crazy?" shouted Aayme getting off her whipping her hands. "I know you like walking on the edge Sango but honestly don't you think this is too far?" said Rachel shaking Sango's shoulders.

"Ah, Sango" Miroku said who was on his way to class when he started strolling down to the team and grabbing her shoulder. "More woman problems? Maybe you should try men again" he said traveling his hand down her back. "If she plays with us, whom she can't even play, shed get hurt and Kikyo would get her dad to expel us all!" Rachel shouted.

Kagome shut her eyes at the shouts. "I can play, can't I? I could take the pain. The blame if I got hurt…but I am a whimp who was just kissed on the hand…by a girl…ew…but it felt…right? No…I don't know what's wrong with me, why aren't I disgusted?" Kagome mentally argued with herself. "Come on there's 45 minutes left until school why not give the girl a go" said Sango cracking her knuckles. "What did you two have sex in the locker room?" Rachel spat still feeling love for Sango in her heart. They had broken up when Sango beat up Aayme for kissing Rachel's cheek. "When she stared at me there was a spark more then we ever had" Sango snarled brushing away some strands of hair that got lose of her pony tail.

Rachel gasped and looked at the ground that was soon comforted by Miroku. "Its ok Rachel" he said wrapping his other arm around Rachel rubbing her back. "Hey catch up with me later" Miroku ran off to catch Inuyasha and Kouga. "Fine" Aayme mumbled, "but the straight one is on your team S" "Mine" Rachel said smirking about a plan. Sango smiled and ran up to Kagome. "Come on 30 minutes left join us please, dikes aren't so bad were only human" Sango said running her thumb under Kagome's eye. Kagome got up slowly and hopped down following Sango silently trying to hide her red face.

"Hey I'm Rachel your leader that's the touch down area for us" Rachel pointed to their side then the other. After that she gave Kagome all the knowledge she needed to know about football, get the ball and run. Rachel's squad huddled up for the next play. "Kagome I'm going to hang you the ball then I want you to run left ok?" Kagome nodded and thought 'Why aren't I talking there just people like me'. Aayme's team huddled up and then separated and got in their positions.

"Hut…Hut…Hike!" Rachel screamed then handing the ball to Kagome. Kagome took off slowly panting heavily as she turned left to come face to face with Sango. 'Oh Shit' Sango thought as she was about to lung at the runner, who was about 7 feet away. Sango stopped her attack and gently wrapped her arms around Kagome as she ran by. Kagome stopped in her tracks and gripped the ball tight, widening her eyes and blushing. Sango grip tightened and pulled her back against her chest fully. Kagome's lip quivered as she felt a hot body and ragged heart beats on her back.

Kagome's legs threatened to give out since her massive drug addiction took a toll on her lungs and size. Kagome's panting got worse when she felt a chin on her head. Kagome was only 5ft 5 inch, since the drugs had stopped her growth and Sango was 5 ft 10, being the all around athlete she was. "Go on make the touch down, just don't die from panting on the way there" Sango said being sarcastic on the last part. Sango let Kagome go as she turned around to find and tackle Rachel.

Kagome made it by the players with their jaws dropped to see what Sango had done. "Almost there" Kagome said to herself between her pants, while her own foot tripped herself. She was only one yard away from a touchdown as she stood up she mumbled "one yard". Sango came up to her laughing while patting her back. "Enough for one play left" Sango yelled. "But we're going to be late Sango, about 10 minutes left" Rin the other wide receiver yelled.

"Kagome how about a bet?" Sango asked. "Ok" she whispered looking down. "It's a tie game right now and if my team wins I get a freebee whatever and if you win" Sango said before she was interrupted. "I get one of your bracelets" Kagome said pointing to 1 out of 10 black plastic bracelets that dangled on Sango's wrist. "OK deal?" "Deal" Kagome mumbled. Both groups huddled up; the play was Rachel passed the ball to Kagome in the end zone. "Hike" Rachel screamed as she aimed the ball at where Kagome was, and then she threw it. "I've got it" Kagome thought victoriously as the ball was coming down towards her. Kagome opened her arms to catch it and Swoop! Sango jumped in the air and turned her head to Kagome smiling.\

Then Kagome watched Sango dodge every tackle and make it to the touch down area. "Sango won us the game" Aayme's team cheered. The bell rang and everyone ran to the school from the football field except Kagome. Kikyo woke up and smacked a snoring Naraku, who screamed "The answer is 45!" Kagome gloomily made her way to her purse on the bleacher when a hand went on top of it.

"A free kiss" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear then she kissed her cheek with the same warm lips as before. She pulled back and whispered in her ear again "another bet, I bet you liked that". Sango then walked up to the school with her hands in her pockets. Kagome looked at her purse and found a black plastic bracelet that Sango had. She glanced up at Sango who had stopped, smiling at her whipping dirt off her cheek.

'Sango…Kakashi'


	3. Chapter 3

I am updating sooner if you guys don't notice, only 3 chapters and 6 reviews I guess that's good but I want a lot more . sorry for being greedy but I love reviews good or bad I could careless. The next chapter would be a special chapter and if I could get 5 more reviews with only two chapters I would be so happy. Enjoy & REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kikyo wait for me" a very tired Kagome called from the hundred of students running down the school's steps. When Kagome reached the bottom she saw Kikyo pull away from the school. This day was uncommon from many. Today she meet Sango and ever since things started to change. She had gotten her first A since her father died, today Kouga didn't hit on her, she didn't get a detention and today she didn't have a ride.

Kagome opened her purse and took out her lighter and cigarettes. She lit one and took a long inhale before she started walking home. Kagome's eyes fled to the ground as she passed the elementary school. "Hey lady watch out" two kids shouted one chasing each other, both hitting Kagome as they passed and turned a corner.

Kagome threw her head back and let smoke out her mouth as she thought "It seems to be getting colder, I guess that's why the team from earlier where wearing the shirt with the elbow sleeves. Kagome stopped at a street and put her cig out on the walk button, her ears could hear a chinking noise like roller blades over stones. Kagome turned her head to see the woman next to her, who was standing on her skateboard.

"What are you staring at?" she snarled with her eyes closed. The woman pushed her stray hairs from her pony tail and her eyes opened to show sudden regret. "Sango" the name felt so used to Kagome's lips just after one day. "How's your arm and hey sorry about that" Sango said kicking her board up to hold it. "Fine and its ok" Kagome said starting to walk across the street. Sango caught up to her and patted her back. "Nice work on the field. You should drill with us more often it would help your lungs, ya know?" Sango said concerned.

Kagome kept walking keeping her eyes focusing on the ground, her stomach getting butterflies. "What's happening to me?" Kagome thought, tears welding in her eyes. Sango stopped as she saw and heard an ambulance drive by next to them. "Hey" Sango said grabbing her arm, "Frapiciono? My treat". Kagome looked up ahead; she was only about 2 blocks to her house. "Sure" Kagome said but her mind thought "No".

Sango and Kagome walked into Dunkin' Donuts and Kagome sat down at a table in the back, away from everyone. "Two French vanilla frapicinos Sango said to the casher, while eyeing Kagome, who was brushing her bangs away. "That will be $9.08" He said. Sango took the drinks and handed him a ten, "Keep the change" she mumbled and thought "buy some breath mints". Sango took a seat next to Kagome and took a sip of her coffee.

"So you like your bracelet" Sango said using her index finger, with the others still on her coffee, caressing her old bracelet Kagome had. Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes. She had just met her today, yet it felt like they had been immanent friends forever. Sango's eye brow threateningly moved up, daring Kagome to make a move. Kagome's eyes fled from Sango's as she felt her face getting hot. "Ever think about being gay or bi?" Sango whispered batting Kagome's bangs. "I…don't know" Kagome said pulling back. She had never truly thought she was until today, Sango awoken something dormant in her body. Kagome took a sip of her coffee and felt the blush from her face run down her stomach as she felt a hand on her knee.

"Why are you wearing ripped jeans? It's freezing out" Sango said running her thumb over the cut in the jeans making contact with Kagome's body. Kagome shut her eyes tight she was only 16 and felt such need for warmth on her body. She hadn't even let her boyfriend, correction ex boyfriend, Kouga touch her or have sex with her. They had been dating for 2 years and she made him stick with kissing.

Sango was a year older then her and could show Kagome things no one could. Kagome's blind heart who found no difference between male or female, said "yes", while her unfeeling brain said "no she's a woman". Kagome's heart fought her brain, flashing images of her and Sango kissing, hugging, and laughing. Then suddenly more immanent images flashed; of Sango pinning her to a bad, of Sango biting her neck with her eyes daring anyone to touch her Kagome, then one last image Sango's hand traveling up her shirt.

Kagome shook her head and thought "I would never date Sango". "Hey I was thinking…tomorrow are you free it's Saturday and I was thinking of a diner and a movie?" Sango said looking away while her one hand rubbed the back of her neck; Before Kagome's brain was able to think it was through Kagome said "yes". "Wear a nice dress 'cuz we'll go somewhere fancy ok?" Sango smiled. "Ok" Kagome said happily. "What's wrong with me why'd I say yes, why am I acting this way?" she thought.

"Hey I gotta go" Sango said getting up. Kagome gave her, her number then got up also. Sango leaned across the table and bit Kagome's ear," See ya tomorrow" she whispered. Kagome blushed and waved to Sango as she left. "What wrong with me" she though again. She had remembered when her mother told her the similar things that happened to her meeting her father. "Oh no" Kagome thought walking out of the store and stopping as the door shut. She looked at Sango skateboarding up the side walk and turing a corner.

'I like…Sango Kakashi?'


	4. Chapter 4

READ THIS!!!!!!!! OR NO NEW CHAPTERS!

Hello again my dear fans! Im so sorry it took me this long to write another chapter, it's just with school coming and me having to bring my grades up and me talking to Kute Kitty Orphan. I'm sure you all know her she's famous for her fan fictions here as well. She and I have recently hooked up and she inspired me to write and continue this story so ENJOY and leave comments & thank my love for me writing this chapter and I better see some comments to her on her new story saying thank you for making me write!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling listening to Kikyo blabber on about what she was doing later. "So wanna come over later? We'll go to Red Lobster and then go to Naraku's house to get high" Kikyo said peacefully while sucking on a lollipop.

"I have a date tonight" Kagome said, instantly regretting it. "What?! Who, when, why?" Kikyo yelled angrily into her cell. "With S…someone, none of your business Kikyo, or shall I tell Naraku you were hitting on Inuyasha in English?" Kagome threatened sitting up, putting the last bit of makeup on her face.

"You have learned well" Kikyo said sarcastically, "I'll just go to Red Lobster alone." "Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "I have to go my date is here" Kagome said nervously. "After the date, tell me all I need to know" Kikyo said before hanging up. Kagome stood up in her deep blood red dress with a black purse and high heals. She put away her cell phone in her purse, then grabbed it and trotted down stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi nervously watched she didn't like how this looked one bit. "Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi; I'm not going out with your daughter. I am simply dropping her off before I go to work" Sango smiled, lying through her teeth. "Oh well thank you" Mrs. Higurashi said bowing. "Bye mom" Kagome said kissing her cheek.

Sango opened the door letting the two walk out to her black mustang. When the door shut and Mrs. Higurashi was out of the window sites, Sango lightly brushed her fingers against Kagome's. She smiled as Kagome looked away when she grabbed her hand. Sango opened the door and let Kagome in. Kagome shyly mumbled a thank you, and then glanced up at Sango. She was drawn back when she saw Sango smiling at her, her hair tied in a pony tail with a black jacket and suit, with a dark red shirt underneath.

When Sango out in the car, they begun to drive off silently. "For one night, one day can you preps treat me normally, especially when I pay for dinner?" Sango said sighing, while putting in a My Chemical Romance: Black Parade cd. Sango skipped a few songs until she got to; Welcome to the Black Parade. When the refrain came on she would tap her fingers on the steering wheel, mumbling some of the song to herself. "I'm sorry" Kagome whispered, as she stared at the end of her toes.

"Huh what did you say?" Sango said as she turned a corner glancing at Kagome's leg. She silently took in a breather when she saw the end of her dress crawling up her leg. "I...said sorry" Kagome said still looking away. "Come on" Sango said patting Kagome's knee,"please talk I really want to meet Kagome tonight". "What do you want to know?" Kagome said gripping her new black bracelet. "Everything your willing to share" Sango said right when the last beat of the song played.

Kagome finally opened up to Sango, being a bit shy at first. So Sango being the over achiever she was told her everything first. She told her, her hobbies and life, except she forgot to mention how she got into drugs and about her father. She was laughing, smiling with Sango until they pulled into the parking lot.

Sango opened the door for Kagome. Kagome shivered at the touch of the cold breeze," Here" Sango said handing her the jacket of her suit. "Thank you" Kagome mumbled then smiled. Kagome put on the jacket, with Sango walking beside her with her arm around her waist. Kagome kept her eyes to the ground to not see the crowd. "Hey you assholes my father owns the school your children go to, he could expel them". Kagome's eyes shot up at the woman who was screeching at the reservation table.

Kagome quickly put the collar of the jacket over her face and slid out of Sango's grasp. "Fine Miss Kikyo" a waiter said taking Kikyo to a table. Sango stared miserably at the ground. "I thought she liked me, I mean we had so much fun talking and everything. I guess she realized she's not the way I am and she doesn't want to be seen in public like this with anyone especially a girl named Sango" Sango thought while saying "Reservations for Kakashi".

"2 seats right Miss?" asked the reservation man eyeing Kagome. Sango glared at him. It seemed as though he got the message that she was Sango's girl and not some peek show. "R-right he stuttered, getting up and showing the two there table. Yet they were caught in a line since the lady in front of them dropped a cigarette out of her purse.

Kagome fallowed behind Sango who was behind Kikyo. Kagome gently tugged on Sango's arm. "Can't we get a room in the back?" she whispered. "Uh well ya see that coasts more cash and I only have so much ya know? Sango said while closing her eyes accidentally bumping into Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT ME AND MY LOVE KUTE KITTY ORPHAN!


	5. Chapter 5

IF YOU WERE A TRUE FAN YOU'D READ THIS…PLEASE: I can't believe I misspelled my lover's writing name, im so ashamed. I mean I talk to her every night! Im happy to say that our relationship is going very well going on what...like...2 or 3 weeks now? We are going to start exchanging mail, she to get me a little something for upcoming CHRISTMAS! She's honest to God the best girlfriend in the world. Can you believe she can keep up with my perverted little mind? (Which you have no clue how much I am until I put lemon in later chapters . ) So review pleassssssee?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music in the hall to the tables was a soft sweet lonely tune of one piano. The footsteps stopped except for the ones of the waiter walking down the hallway. Kagome's blood rushed, boiling through her veins. Kikyo turned her head.

"Why isn't it the bitch from before", Kikyo growled noticing a red flash she roughly pushed Sango away. "Kagome" she shrieked grasping onto her. "Now you're in trouble dike me and Kagome will kick your ass…wait why are you wearing her jacket?" Kikyo snarled. "This is my job" Sango said making her hand into a fist. "I was taking this girl to her seat when I noticed she was cold, so I remembered the costumer is always first so I lent it to her". "There's no need for that" Kikyo said while pulling Kagome down the hall and to their table.

Sango stood in the hall staring blankly at the floor, hearing the piano overcame by rain. Sango slowly walked down the hall, watching the back of Kagome's head in the seat, while walking to her own seat. She looked up and saw Kagome staring at her, then glancing down and away. Kikyo then turned her head and glared at Sango, daring her to make a move.

A waiter came over to Sango, "Wasn't this a seat for two?" he said smirking; it was the same waiter who was hitting on Kagome earlier. Sango put her fist on the table; with each word he said the fist got tighter. Then when he finished she glared at him, snarling under her breath. She stopped and looked over at Kagome, hearing her laugh.

Sango's hand went under the table, she realized it. She was a no one, a freak among people, an outcast in life. "Just get me a menu" Sango said putting her tears away. Sango had never been this sad. "It was just a date right? I wasn't actually falling for her. She was the exact opposite of me" Sango thought denying her feelings hopelessly.

The waiter came back with the menu and placed it before her. Sango blankly ordered shrimp scampi with breadsticks and looked at the flowers on the table. There were three roses, red, black and white. Sango gently caressed her finger tips over the rose's thorns, while the waiter dropped off her food.

Most people let alone girls would eat properly at restaurant, even if they were sad, but Sango isn't like most girls. She dunked the bread into the marinara sauce and took a bite getting some on her face. She then stuffed her face with her dinner. Sango leaned back and rubbed her stomach. She snarled as she heard laughing. Probably that damn waiter wanting to ruin her evening again.

She opened her eyes and turned a light color of red then smiled at a giggling Kagome looking at her. Sango lift her hand up half way to wave before she realized the sauce on it. Sango's eye lids dropped slightly, her mind was beginning to wonder. She licked off the sauce and was face to face with Kagome.

"Oh…uh hey" said Sango smiling, even though her insides were crushed. Kagome said nothing, climbing over the table and into Sango's lap. Sango felt freezing drops drip from Kagome's warm form. Sango put her cold hands inside of the suit jacket Kagome borrowed from her. Kagome shivered as Sango trickled her hands on Kagome's sides and stomach. Sango ran her tongue up Kagome's neck, making her pant. Sango put her lips to Kagome's ear, nibbling, sucking and licking to her hearts content Kagome couldn't take it. She rammed her hips into Sango's and the table shook making the wetness come more. The wetness became even more freezing then before, making Sango twitch. She blinked her eyes once then looked up at Kagome eating her desert, talking to Kikyo.

Sango looked down, a drink of water spilled over in her lap also with ice cubes. Then she looked to her side, the waiter trying to pick the ice off of Sango's lap. She made her hand into a fist. "Hey buddy?" Sango said tapping his head. He looked up and fell over with a red mark of Sango's fist on his forehead. She wiped the blood off and let money at the table. She walked past Kagome, not able to look her in the eyes.

Just then Kikyo and Kagome fallowed. Sango opened the door and went outside; she stood under the roof of the building that hung over the side. Seeing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kikyo running to a limo in the rain. Sango began walking to her car, getting rain poured on her immediately.

Kagome who was under the roof grabbed Sango's hand. Sango turned and looked back into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked back into Sango's. Half in the rain, half out. One's gay the other is unsure. Both in love and both deny it.


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYY!!!! My fellow fans sorry it took me soooo long I've been busy failing tests and stuff. Also I have projects to do which are due this month and the next, WHO GIVES HMWK ON THE XMAS MONTH!? My teachers, obviously. So, about my love and how were doing: Were ok it's been…not a month yet I think that's December…OMG WE MISSED OUR ONE MONTH! IT WAS November 29! So anyway . I wanna spend time with my gf kute orphan kitty WHO MIGHT COME SEE ME IN THE SUMMER!!! If she comes we'll give you links to see pics of us together enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo stomped over to her car, pulling out several cigarettes out of her pitch black purse. She pulled back on the door and sat in swiftly. Kikyo's limo sped off as soon as she got in. She lit her cigarette and looked up at the rearview mirror. She blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Do you want anything Miss Kikyo? We just renewed the food and drink supply" said the driver as he looked back at her. "Feh…leave me alone and just put on some music" Kikyo snorted while tapping her cigarette.

While the driver reached for the CDs, Kikyo looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened and her cigarette fell from her mouth to the floor putting itself out. 'That dike, Kagome, with their arms around each other?' She mentally screamed. "Stop" she shouted, thrusting up from her seat with rage. The driver slammed the breaks dropping the CD he was holding.

Kikyo pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of what she saw in the mirror, in her dim lighted limo. "Sorry Kagome but I need something new to gossip about", Kikyo smirked giving her driver the signal to move on.

Sango looked up at Kagome, holding the jacket trying to give it back to her. "You need it more then me, why don't you use it? I'm used to the rain" Sango said holding back the tears. She tossed the jacket to Kagome. The jacket was short of her reach, so she leaned over to try and grab it.

Her fingertips grasped the jacket, making her fall off the walk way to the door. Warm, fierce hands pierced through the rain to catch her. Sango let her feet to the ground and pulled the jacket over her head. Kagome opened her eyes looking up at Sango. Sango ran her thumb across Kagome's cheek, smiling as she blushed.

"Come on lets go" Sango said pulling on her hand. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden statement following along the tomboy. Kagome had remembered that when Kikyo had first handed her a razor, her hand was rough and very small. Yet now with Sango, hers was soft and gentle. The two crossed the street to the near by lake, Sango let go of Kagome's hand once they came upon a trail by the lake.

Kagome bent to her knees trying to get a breath of air. "Where…are we…going?" She whispered between pants. "Going?" Sango repeated the question. "You mean you don't even know where we are?" Kagome said in an outburst looking around for people. "As long as you're with me, you don't need to worry" Sango said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kagome's face reddened, she walked over to Sango silently, wrapping her arms around her. She buried her head into her side. Lighting crackled in the sky far away from their spot, as tears dripped down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome stood there silently as Sango wrapped her arms around her. There was no need for words just then. That's when Kagome remembered things of her dad, how he looked, felt and how he had always wanted her to be happy. How when she found the person she loved to hold on and never ever let go. So she could be as happy as him and her mother.

One last thing she remembered was her and her dad walking down the street to get a jug of milk. Then she turned her head when she didn't hear her father's footsteps. She looked to the side and aw him being drug into an alley. She ran after the stranger taking her father, going as fast as she could, but clumsily tripping herself on a bag of trash that was carelessly thrown to the ground. When she reached him it was too late. Blood dripped from the cuts a razor would have made. The side of his head gashed open, seeping blood through his dark hair. With her hands shaking she reached into father's pocket and took out his cell phone calling 911. A week after the investigation, the police were able to find out the person who killed Mr. Higurashi, was a man who needed money for drugs. Yet the person who did it was still a mystery.

Kagome was brought back to reality when she felt Sango nuzzle her neck. Sango began to whisper a song into Kagome's ear, making her eyes widen since her father and mother would sing this song to her. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Sango whipped away the tears, rocking her from side to side.

Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she could see the rain hit the lake next to them as once again the lightning crackled a distance away. She looked into Sango's eyes, gripping tighter onto her. Kagome lifted her head making the jacket fall.

In the lake laid a reflection, a figure jumped up and captured their lips with the other figure. A jacket fell into the lake, onto the reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry late Xmas! Sorry I've just been lazy and thought about doing a chapter last night. Im glad you all support Kute orphan kitty and I meeting but this happening anytime soon is unlikely. Reviews are wanted and appreciated!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's lips met Sango's, hungrily in search of love and acceptation. Sango placed her hands on Kagome's hips and pulled back slowly, savoring the moment. Kagome opened her eyes peacefully, awaiting an expression on Sango's face. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's cheek and was drawn back when Kagome thrusted away due to the enormous thunder close by.

"Come on lets get out of here" Sango said hollering over the rain, sprinting with Kagome to her car. Once in, Sango took down her hair and shook her head wildly like a dog. Kagome giggled and realized the jacket was gone.

"Sango…your jacket" She whispered. "I was starting to think you didn't know my name, I mean you've barley said it before." Sango said, rustling Kagome's hair. Kagome blew a stray strand of hair out of her eye sight. Just to be face to face with Sango.

Sango reached over and turned on her radio to the news and weather station. Sango's eyes continuously glancing at Kagome, whose hands gripping her skirt. She looked the same as when they started this suppose 'date'. "I'm sorry drivers but all the roads through Kyoto to Kyoshi are closed due to massive flooding in the roadways. Tune in every 15 minutes for updates" said the weather newscaster.

"I…better call my mom" Kagome said reaching into her purse. Sango's hand slid across the radio to Kagome's leg, "Don't you think she'll understand?" she whispered. Kagome's heart stopped and she dropped her cell into her lap. Sango's hand slid into her lap, gently caressing her thumb against her inner thigh through her dress, while she grabbed the cell and put it back in Kagome's purse. Kagome's face reddened and looked Sango in the eyes.

Sango brought her hands back to the radio and turned it off. "I got cards in here if you want to play." She said throwing her book and backpack around in the back seats. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Ok Kagome name of the game's strip poker" Sango said while shuffling the deck. Kagome's eyes widened and she leaned back fearfully. "Small joke" Sango whispered. Kagome calmed down a bit and put her hand on Sango's and leaned up and placed her lips on hers.

This was Sango's time for her eyes to widen. Slowly she put her hands on Kagome's hips and brought her into her lap. Kagome almost squealed when she wrapped her legs around Sango's waist, feeling cold, damp clothing against her warm thong. Kagome gripped Sango's shoulders running her fingernails up and down them.

Sango shivered as a response and gently grinded her hips into Kagome's as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss, gently caressing her tongue over Kagome's soft lower lip. Kagome pulled back causing Sango to stop.

"I'm kissing…a girl….a girl… I'm gay…What am I doing?" Kagome said behind her shameful tears. "Kagome…maybe you should et off if you're having second thoughts." Sango whispered. Kagome shook her head, tears flying out of her eyes as she yelled, "No! Daddy and Mommy said when your in love your heart begins to speed and make you do things! Daddy said when I find my person to never let go! I don't want this feeling to stop!", showing the child in her. "D...Daddy?" Sango said repeatedly.

Sango held Kagome to her shoulder and after a while Kagome spoke, "can we play a game now?" "Sure" Sango said handing her the deck after turning off the radio, hearing at least another hour before the roads clear. Kagome slipped a card into Sango's shirt. "What!?" Sango started turning red. "52 card pick up" Kagome smiled, the first time in a while. She leaned into Sango's ear flicking her tongue against it as she whispered, "small joke".


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY! For being so late on the chap school work and stuffs ya know. Can you blame me? By the way this chap was written on 2 different days so it sucks really badly. X-X Review my fellow readers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sent" She whispers as her finger clicked the O.K. button.

Kagome twirled a stray hair as she looked out the window. The rain had stopped and started as it pleased, giving just enough time for the flood to die down. Sango had started the car and drove Kagome home.

They parked in the drive way and were now speechless. The drizzle tapped along the hood of the car, as Sango glanced at Kagome. Neither knew what to say after their little performance. Kagome got out of the car and slammed the door. Sango didn't wince at the sound yet gripped the steering wheel tighter. She pulled out of the drive way and sped off, tears threatening to fall.

Kagome thrusted the door open and pushed past her brother who was up getting a drink. "What did I do?!" shouted Souta, spilling his cup. Kagome sprinted stomping up the stairs, slamming her door in rage and betrayal. "Great now I've got to clean this mess up" Souta said walking to the door. He noticed the black car and its driver speed out of their drive way. "What has she gotten herself into?" he mumbled shutting the door.

Kagome kicked off her heals and jumped into bed. She laid her purse on the floor next to her and covered her head. Her purse began to rattle and fall over. Kagome leaned down and grabbed her cell phone, which she had on vibrate. Throwing it up against the wall, it slid to the floor and opened, the very thing she was trying to escape came back to haunt her. She scrambled under the covers and hid her head. The sound of the rain and thunder filled her ears with despair.

Sliding her hand under her pillow she found her prize. She licked off the blood stains. Kagome licked her fingertip and moistened the razors edge. Sliding it against her wrists she felt the blood dripping onto her dress.

Sango out of her car and walked up to her front steps. She knocked on the door, having the misfortune to stand in the rain. "Sango its 1 am. Where have you been?" Kohaku asked rubbing his eyes after waking from his slumber. "I forgot my key. Can you let me in? I know the rules but its raining and I just…I've had a bad night ok?" Sango said turning her head in defeat. "Yeah there asleep" Kohaku said stepping back.

Sango slid past him and turned to go down the stairs. Kohaku shut the door and got a mop to clean up the drenched floor. As she was taking off her tie and suit she heard a noise. Sango ran her hand through her hair as she reached the last step. She grasp the door handle and heard a snarl from behind the door, she positioned her arm to the side, level with her rib cage.

When she opened the door a 6 week old puppy jumped at her, clasping his teeth in her arm. Sango winced slightly picking the dog up. He was a wolf/ Shepard mix with blue eyes and a grayish tannish body. "What's up big guy" she wanted to say petting behind his ears but her mouth wouldn't open.

Sango placed him onto the bed and gets dressed. Her eyes flee to the floor as she pulls her hair out of her pony tail which already had stray hair falling out of it. Her voice is broken and her eyes are dead. Kazakune her pup whimpers as he jumps off the bed, tugging at her shorts. She gets on the bed and lay Kazakune next to her. He nuzzled her side, trying to signal he wants to play.

Sango pulls down the shade and lets it go, hearing it fling up. Kazakune whimpers at the sound and pops his head up to watch the rain. "Wanna play boy?" Sango wants to ask as she pets him. She wants to throw him a ball, give him a treat, anything but this. Her fingers move down to his stomach, giving it long rubs. He barks happily kicking his leg onto the wall.

Sango lifts her head watching the rain fall down. She turns on the radio and listens to OAR play. "It's been a long, long time since I've lost myself…"Sango sung along in her head. "Outside, your car lights are still on, Sango" Kohaku yells down to her. Sango bites her lip ribbing her pups head.

She drug herself up the stairs and put on he shoes. Walking in the rain, lighting crackled a distance away. She flees her eyes away from the world as she opens her car door. She reaches down to turn off her lights when she notices her cell phone lying on the floor. She turns off her lights and shuts the door, leaving the cell phone there. Sango walks away and goes inside.

At the bottom of her car, inside her cell phone was a picture. "Sango and Kagome are dating look" it read. It showed a picture of Sango catching Kagome before she fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the really long wait! This was meant to be an anniversary present for kute orphan kitty, my girlfriend. Our anniversary's is on the 27th so give her a heads-up and tell her thanks for making me write and tell her how well she's doing on her stories 2 ok? This chapter is longer then the rest because it's for my girlfriend so, REVIEW PLEASE and kute orphan I 3 u

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been just one week after the text message was sent, and everyone knew about Sango and Kagome's "date". Rumors spread like wildfire on an open field. Kagome had never been in the school spotlight before. She was used to the cold stairs and mumbles about her, though, nothing like this. Each day 1 million question, and each day the same response, "Nothing happened; it's all a lie." With each time she said that, the more her heart reminded her it wasn't a lie at all. She remembered Sango's warm smile, her holding, waiting arms, the cocky and yet shy attitude that sparked her own curiosity.

Sango on the other hand was used to the popularity questions and stairs. Being in almost every sports team gets you friends and fans. Even though her friends asked, even though rumors spread, which weren't even close to what actually happened; Sango never told them the truth. She had in fact been tempted, her anger quietly building inside her, wanting to scream, "Yes we went on a date and yes it is real. So real we made out, does that answer your god damn question?" Yet she stayed back for Kagome.

The game has just begun and with a rock start, it could be anyone's turn to try and take the lead.

"Kagome, wake up dear" Mrs. Higurashi said shaking her first born. "Mom two more minutes please" Kagome mumbled, placing a pillow on top of her head. "Your principal called" Mrs. Higurashi said, taking the pillow away. That got Kagome's attention like a lion that has just seen its first prey after days of starvation. "Get ready we have to meet him now, regarding some rumors supposedly". Mrs. Higurashi's voice was slow and soft as if she was talking to a new born. Kagome silently nodded and got out of bed.

No cut marks scared her arms, no cigarettes found in her room. She has had no energy after the rumors. Kagome walked to her bathroom as her mother went to wake up Souta, so they could drop him off on the way. Kagome brushed her hair then put on a white t shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Kagome had to practically drag Souta down the stairs and out the door. She sat in the back with him and tried to get a couple more seconds to sleep. Yet she couldn't, she kept thinking what if… "Honey we're here, come now we don't want Mr. Yamugi to be mad would we?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered to her daughter. The two walked up the steps to Inu no Kyoshi High.

Kagome noticed ever since the rumors started everything seemed to get better. She stopped smoking, cutting, started to get better grades and then there's her mom. The family doctor took her off depression pills; she had more pep in her step like any other would for their child. Maybe this rumor was actually very good for her. She hadn't realized they were in the school's office until her mother recited their names and who they were here to see.

"Here" Mrs. Higurashi said handing Kagome a paper. "Your schedule changes today and" The woman at the desk said. "You can have it early." Kagome nodded and thanked her in response. "Ah Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome how nice of you to come" Mr. Yamugi said opening his door to his private office. "Mrs. Higurashi if you'd please come with me first" He said with a gentle arm gesture. "Why don't you look over your schedule Kagome, I'll call you in a few." He said as Kagome's mom walked into his office. The door shut with a quiet squeak as Kagome's eyes fled to her paper. "Period 1…Gym, great" she thought. She was half way down her paper when unmistakable sounds of rain hit the roof.

Kagome's eyes fled to the ceiling as the sound got worse. There was a slam down the hall and sneakers scraping the ground as voices talked, girl voices. "That must be the girls' football team coming in from the rain" the woman said. Kagome's heart dropped at the thought of seeing Sango after all this pandemonium. The squeaking grew louder then faded as they turned a corner, obviously into the gym.

"Kagome, you can come in now" Mr. Yamugi said reopening his door. Kagome walked in and sat next to her calm mother. She placed her new schedule on her lap and awaited Mr. Yamugi's voice. Mr. Yamugi and Kagome had known each other for sometime now. He has always watched detention and considering the times she was driven or blamed for trouble, it's as if they were best friends, who talked everyday. That had changed when the text went out. "I haven't seen you in a week Kagome, Im proud of you for that. I even hear you got B's and C's on your report card, very nice, keep up the good work" Mr. Yamugi said sitting in his big computer chair. Kagome nodded not knowing what to say. "I've also heard some rumors lately; I have shared some with your mother. We would just like to know if any are true or if you need help or anything along those lines" He said firmly.

"You aren't into woman are you Kagome? If you are its fine dear, Mr. Yamugi and I would just like some clarification if any of this is true." Mrs. Higurashi came right out with it. It's funny that Kagome has been asking herself these questions. Reassuring herself it's alright, its fine, its ok. Yet is it fine when your mind disagrees with your heart? Kagome could feel the stairs on her. She could feel the confusedness of her mother and principal in their stairs. Kagome looked at her paper, her ears filled with the sound of the rain patting against the roof. The sound of silence was nothing compared to the sound of the beat of your heart.

"Nothing" Kagome mumbled. "What was that Hun?" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Nothing happened, it's not real. Why do you people believe things actually happen when students, immature jackass students, talk about it? It never makes any sense! It's not true this is all a lie do you hear me? A L-I-E!" Kagome wanted to scream at the two. Yet only, "Nothing happened its all a lie" came out. "Well then that's all we needed to hear" Mr. Yamugi said. "Kagome you have about 20 minutes until 1st period, why don't you get there early?" He said getting up. Kagome and her mother fallowed silently.

He opened the door and let the two out. They exchanged goodbyes after the 30 minute meeting. Mrs. Higurashi hugged and kissed her daughter goodbye and left happily. Kagome slowly walked towards the gym, hoping no one was in the school this early to bother her. She made her way to the gym and opened the door quietly. She hadn't realized what she had done until she saw the girls' football team tossing basketballs into hoops.

"Alright ladies we have about 15 minutes to get showers and clean up, lets go" shouted Aayme. Girls pilled into the locker room, all but one. "Sango are you coming?" Rachel asked holding open the locker room door. "I'm going to work on my shots" Sango stated practicing three point throws. Rachel turned to shut the door when white caught her eye. "Oh hi Kagome" she said smirking and shutting the door.

Sango dropped the ball and looked around the gym as it rolled to half court. "Kagome" Sango whispered quietly seeing her. Kagome bit her lip as she tried to look away from Sango in her black muscle shirt and white shorts that came down below her knees, her white shoes, her hair up high in a pony tail. Kagome's heart took control over her body and made her step closer to Sango. She could see visible punctures wounds in Sango's arm and quietly gasped. "Did you inject yourself?" Kagome blurted out. "What this? My pup got a gold of me and didn't let go" Sango replied. "Oh" Kagome said almost happily. She fled her eyes away trying not to look into Sango's hypnotizing eyes. "So um it was nice talking to you" Sango said walking away.

"Sango.." Kagome said gripping her hand and giving it a little squeeze. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes, like she couldn't help it any linger, she needed tears out now. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and caressed her thumb against Kagome's cheek. "You are my sunshine" Sango began singing until Kagome stopped most of the tears. "Sango…" Kagome started again beginning to sob once more. Sango gently placed her lips on Kagome's holding her close. Kagome kissed back through the sob. When the two stood like that, Sango's black shirt and white shorts, shoes mixing with Kagome's white shirt, black pants, shoes; it made them look as if they were ying and yang. Sango pulled away after Kagome stopped crying.

Sango once again caressed Kagome's cheek and whispered "I missed you too".


	10. Chapter 10

READ FIRST!!!: You guys wouldn't believe this, so ok I promised my g.f. a new chapter by the end of today, 12 o'clock. Its 11:35 pm I didn't write this down on paper I barley have an idea for the chap in my head but luckily she's not online so I can possibly have more time!!! SORRY THAT THIS CHAP REALLY SUCKS! REVIEW AND I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOUD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN SO MESSAGE ME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of their hearts pound with lust and need as they held each other tight not wanting the moment to end. Just then suddenly ringing was heard throughout the gym. Countless amounts of girls pilled in through the gyms doors and into the women's locker room.

Kagome looked up at Sango, whose eyes were covered with lust and desire. Her eyes widened as she fled from Sango's eyes to the locker room, pushing and cutting through the pile of girls, leaving Sango dead in her tracks. "Hey Sanji are you coming?" Rachel called to Sango while getting ready to shut the gym exit door. Sango looked up from her gaze from the spot Kagome was at with a tiny bit of anger. "I told you never to use that pet name again. We've been over for a while now Rachel" Sango wanted to yell but all she could do is drop her jaw a bit. "Wow…" was all Sango could squeeze out from her mouth. "You look….nice Rachel" Sango said blinking her covered, confused eyes.

"Sanji…are you ok you don't usually look at me like this. The only time you ever did was when we were…dating" Rachel said almost gasping at the end. She walked over to Sango as the late bell rang throughout the school, watching the bell rattling through Sango's body like it was a mere toy. "Kagome was never good enough for you; she's to scared to realize how much you love her doesn't she?" Rachel said caressing Sango's cheek. Sango just nodded like she was possessed with emotion. "Ah my two favorite students are becoming love birds once more are they?" a man said with a heavy voice.

"Mr. Kibinou" they both said in shock, bowing before him. He smirked and looked over at the two, waving his hand for them to stop. It's been a while since I have seen you two around, how's the whole school year going for you. "Drama" exclaimed Sango, whose eyes were still lust covered, blurring her vision, controlling her body to grip Rachel's hand. Rachel just smiled and said calmly, "It has its ups and downs Mr. Kibi". "You both have grown very large haven't you?" he said, while girls piled back out of the locker room. "Large!?" they both shouted not sure weather to be in rage or happy about the comment. "Tall" he said slapping his forehead. "Look girls let me get down to the point, I was wondering if you two could do me a favor for the year. As you see this is woman's gym block this year and we have no woman teacher, so I was wondering if you two together could coach this class. I would get you both out of first period." He said making sure he didn't forget the getting out of first period part. Sango smirked and said happily, "Anything to get out of math for me!", while Rachel gently caressed Sango's cheek once more. "If Sanji's in I'm in Mr. Kibi" Rachel exclaimed looking up at what she considered the love of her life.

"Ah good to hear, very good to hear. Let me go work this out with the office. A schedule for the class is on the desk in my room you can go get it and make them start today's class." Mr. Kibinou said already making his way out of the gym. "Ok let's get started then" Rachel said, leaving Sango's grasp and getting the schedule.

The two read over the schedule silently, with their hands feeling the other's backside. "First off they each pick their partners I see, right after stretching" Sango said her mind dosing off a bit into dream world. "Sanji dear why don't you sit down and let me take care of the stretches and warm ups ok?" Rachel said pushing Sango down to the ground. Sango sat down, putting her hand under her chin, constantly tapping along her skin to keep herself awake. Rachel jogged off to the group and helped with stretches as Sango watched. Her eyes were glued to many of the young girls and Rachel, when she noticed Kagome in the background with a problem. She wasn't stretching correctly at all and for what Sango had seen on the days plans Kagome would have a stiff workout.

Sango got up and rubbed her dazed, lust filled eyes and walked over to Kagome. "Hey" she said deeply, as if she was slumber. Kagome jump up from her sitting butterfly position and looked up at Sango. Her face turned deep red as she stuttered a "Hi" and gave a look that sent shivers through Sango's spine. "I noticed you're not doing some stretches right, so I thought I would help" Sango mumbled out, putting her hands in her pockets. Kagome looked down and mumbled an "OK" and went back down to sitting.

Sango knelt down next to Kagome, making sure not to make contact after the beginning of the day mishaps. She flexed her fingers then smoothed them down against Kagome's soft and smooth legs. She bent the legs, catching herself when she accidentally trailed her hand up close to Kagome's inner thigh. "You bend your legs like this to do a butterfly" Sango said lifting her hands off of Kagome.

Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Sango touched her like that, it felt so good, so right. She felt a slight pain and stretch when Sango maneuvered her legs around the correct way. She looked over at Sango's fumbling hands, then shot her head up as an irritating voice plunged through her head; "Kagome you're in this class to?" Kikyo smirked. Sango's head shot up as well then was drawn back down when she saw who it was. "Sanji, what are you doing with this student" Rachel said walking over after finishing her last stretch. "Oh…it's Kagome I see" She mumbled slightly hurt after all their actions they had together so far this day. "Sango" Kikyo smirked even more.

"Oh gym class is going to be a blast".


	11. Chapter 11

READ FIRST!: I'm sorry for such the long wait but what I usually do is wait for 5 or 6 reviews before I do the next chapter and just until now I got the 6th review! This chapter may make some people happy, mad, I don't know. So its summer YAY! So read & Review, suggestions are always welcome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the school day, nothing compared to the encounter. "So, Sango held me and held my hand and it was great! I bet she was going to…" Rachel said to her fellow teammates, while she was getting changed. "Hi Sanji" she said looking at the locker room door. Sango angrily hit the lockers while she walked back to hers. She slammed it open, got her bag then left the room.

The room stayed quiet. "Why was Sango so mad at practice? She cut herself up good" Aayme said getting into the shower. "She's dealing with her feelings, with me" Rachel said smirking.

Sango opened her car door and gripped the steering wheel as rain started to drizzle against the car hood. Sango pulled her cell out and dialed Kagome's house number. She got the answering machine and hung up before it started to record. She started her car and sped away taking her fury out on the road. By the time Sango realized where she was, she was at the stop sign just before Kagome's house.

By that time the rain fell more angrily, thunder roaring, Sango turned around to go to her own house. When she arrived Kohaku opened the door and out ran Kazakune. Sango opened her car door and pick him up off the ground then shouted," I'll be back tonight or early next morning".

Sango then once again sped and stopped in another drive way. She looked at her puppy and hugged him tight, while he nudged her head. Sango kissed his nose and rubs his tummy, gaining courage each second she sat in the drive way. Sango took a deep breath and opened her car door, walked up to the door and knocked. Kazakune fought in her arms as the door opened.

"Sango" Kagome stated and looked down. She backed away for Sango to come in. Sango walked in slowly, feeling warmth surround her as she placed Kazakune down. He shook off all the water he could get off then jumped at Kagome happily. "Kazakune off boy" Sango said as she shut the door. "Oh…It's fine" Kagome whispered whipping off her t shirt and her shorts. The dog wagged his tail and licked at her hands. Kagome smiled and petted his ears.

Suddenly Kazakune planted his feet on the ground as the hair on the back of his neck went up. His lips were pulled back into a snarl as he sprinted up the steps fallowing a scent. "Kagome" Sango whispered feeling worthless for letting her feelings control her body. Kagome looked away "Better keep an eye on your dog".

Sango dipped her dead down and ran up the stairs to get her dog. "Why should I be mad, be hurt" Sango thought searching the rooms. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Kazakune barking and a cat hissing. "There you are" Sango said grabbing his collar while turning on the lights. He barked and snapped his teeth at her wildly. "Buyo come here boy" Kagome said walking into her room. The cat leapt into her arms safely as Kazakune tried to fallow; luckily Sango caught him into her arms.

Sango looked around the room until she noticed a bracelet on Kagome's hand. Sango placed her dog on the floor and walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked down and placed her cat in Souta's room then shut the door. She turned back around and covered the bracelet. Sango stood right in front of Kagome, towering over her. Kagome closed her eyes silently, feeling Sango's breath against her neck.

"Maybe…I should go" Sango whispered leaning her head down to Kagome's ear. Kagome took a small breath and griped her other hand harder. Sango puts some of Kagome's stray hairs behind her ear then gently gave her a quick and tender kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry for making you go through this, you don't deserve this" She whispered walking past Kagome. Kazakune ran past Kagome and down the stairs to Sango. Kagome took a shaky breath and leaned her head back against the door way.

Kagome shot her eyes open when she heard the door open and close. She sprinted down the stairs and opened the door seeing the car's lights turn on and the motor begin to start up. Kagome felt a fire in her chest from the sprit as she took a hasty step out into the rain.

Sango looked up at Kagome's house and saw the lights on in her room still. She took a sigh and began to pull away when she saw someone next to her car. Kagome hesitantly tapped on the window then stepped back. Sango opened the door and made sure Kazakune stayed inside. Kagome said nothing unable to look at Sango. Sango dipped her head down, noticing Kagome's blush from before. Sango placed her thumb under Kagome's eye and caressed the skin there softly.

Kagome took a deep breath as she felt Sango's warm breath on her lips. She looked up and into Sango's eyes searching for something anything. "Kagome… I'm sorry…for everything I just…I don't know what" Sango started feeling the pain Kagome felt. Kagome lunged herself at Sango, placing there lips together. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's neck and soon found herself placed up against the car door. Sango gripped Kagome's wrists and pulled away. The rain silently drizzled on the two in the dark as Kagome whispered something silently into Sango's ear, which made her draw back in surprise.

"Did she just say what I thought she did?" Sango's mind questioned Replaying what Kagome said, "Sango…I think I……You"


	12. Chapter 12

Read first please: You guys rock. Honestly you guys rock! You made me feel better by sending all the emails, pms and some reviews. Keep reading and reviewing and suggestions I love them. WAIT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS: ANY ONE GOING TO THE NEW JERSEY ANIME NEXT CON AT NEW JERSEY ON SATURDAY, JULY 7, I REPEAT SATURDAY, **JULY 7** LOOK FOR A CHRONO FROM CHRONO CRUSADE. ITS ME!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome…I" Sango said looking into Kagome's eyes, as if searching for something she had lost. Kagome opened her mouth and was about to speak when suddenly a lightning bolt hit not far away. The drizzle turned into a thunderstorm in no time flat.

Kagome gripped Sango's hand and ran half way to her door when she felt Sango stop in her tracks. She let go of Kagome's grasp and ran over to her car to get her dog. Sango picked him up and hid him in her coat, trying to prevent having to smell wet dog all night. Kagome opened the door and closed it when Sango got inside. "What's with all the rain anymore?" Sango said whipping her face off. "I don't know" Kagome said shyly as if Sango was just an acquaintance. Kazakune leapt from his owner's arms on to the ground safely before shaking his body free of rain.

Kagome opened a cabinet in the kitchen and got Sango and herself a towel. She walked over to Sango and handed it to her. Sango made a short glance at Kagome's face before slowly gripping the towel and Kagome's hand. "Let's put on the weather station so we know what's up, ok?" Sango said dipping her head down to Kagome's ear. It felt as if she was always drawn into whispering in Kagome's ear, as if it let her have a feeling of safety towards Sango. The two sat down after drying their selves off and turned on channel 13 the weather station. The weather man said that it would be pouring all night with possible flooding and to watch out for power outages.

Sango tapped her hands on her legs lightly, trying to stay awake while Kagome stared into the TV, distracted. Sango let her eyes drift to the floor to watch her pup gently fall asleep before he leapt in the air and barked at a ringing, coming from the kitchen. Kagome hopped up from the couch and hurriedly took the phone call, while Sango calmed her dog down enough so he could sleep. After a click of the phone was heard Sango got up from her seat and walked over to Kagome. She watched Kagome sigh in disbelief, "You ok?" Sango said patting her back, trying to give her some comfort. "Yeah…" Kagome said taking a paused then continued, "My Mom and Souta are stuck at my Aunts is all, the flooding is so bad that they can't make it home".

"Did you tell her about me staying over here the night?" Sango said making her way back over to the couch. "St…Staying over? You? Here?" Kagome stuttered in shock. "Yup" Sango smirked leaping over the couch and landing with an "Umf" against the soft cushions. "I thought I told you" Sango said, her smirk growing wider as she heard emotions come out of Kagome that she never heard before. "Hey! Listen here you. Who says you're staying here? You have a car go sleep in it" Kagome said folding her arms the continuing, "My mom hates when I have people over. Why do you think I'm always cutting with Kikyo…Or was". She made her way over to the front of the couch and stared Sango in the eyes as if challenging her. "Ok. I have an idea" Sango said getting off the couch and standing in front of Kagome.

"The name of the game is" Sango started when the lights dimmed and shut off. "Tell me you know how to work a circuit breaker" Kagome said standing still in the dark, making sure not to move and trip over anything or Kazakune. "Just because I am a tomboy doesn't mean I know all about cars and circuit breakers. Sheesh, Kagome I though you were cool" Sango said sarcastically getting out her cell phone and using its main screen light as a flashlight. "You do have one right?" Sango said handing her cell to Kagome. "A cell phone?" Kagome said innocently. "Yeah Kagome I don't know if you have a cell phone and I want to know because the powers out and we can't see" Sango said mockingly. "All you needed to do was ask" Kagome whispered carefully making her way to the kitchen cabinets and got two flash lights turning both on. Sango made her way over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry ok" Sango said letting her soft side show.

Kagome blushed and hugged back, yet only for a second. "Now go sit down while I find some things in your kitchen" Sango said nudging Kagome to the living room floor. Kagome made her way over and sat down, supporting her head with her hand. Sango raided the Higurashi kitchen in order to find two things, chop sticks and marshmallows. "Got ya" Sango said finding the two. She also made her way over and placed the flashlight on the ground making sure the light was shooting up towards the ceiling. Sango gave Kagome and herself one chop stick and opened the marshmallow bag for both of them.

"Watch because I don't mean to brag but I rule at this sport" Sango said putting a marshmallow on the stick and let it sit above the light. Kagome tilted her head slightly, not getting the joke. "Lets go outback tonight" Sango began to sing, off key. "Oh" Kagome said turning a bit red. "You didn't get it did you" Sango said a bit glaring. Kagome blushed more and nodded her head while Sango practically fell over. "Here" Sango said practically shoving the stick down Kagome's throat. Kagome ate it them swallowed, rubbing her tummy which started to growl. Sango smirked then reached over and kissed Kagome's cheek. She leaned back and watched the blush turn an even darker shade of red. "Hey…Kagome?" Sango said smirking. Kagome kept silent, just fumbling with Sango's chop stick in her mouth. "Thanks for letting me stay over".

"Stay over…Wait a second!" Kagome started taking out the chopstick out of her mouth ready to argue, while at that very second Sango took her chance. She closed Kagome's mouth with hers and thrusted her tongue into her mouth, tangling her tongue against Kagome's with passion. The two sat like that for a bit, exploring each other's mouth before Sango pulled back. "And I think I like you two if you haven't noticed".


	13. Chapter 13

Read Please: I guess no one went to the convention and saw me oh so sad but I got fan girl hugs and pictures. I got all these famous voice actors autographs which were like 2 hrs waiting in a line. I spent like…$81 dollars in the merchandise room. Got 6 mangas for 48, Inuyasha t shirt for 18, Inuyasha pillow for 10, transformer toy (for my little brother) for 5. Two days before the con I gave in and bought two DVDs off for not even the price of one DVD. Sadly I will be going away this weekend until Wednesday and Kute will be gone today to… next weekend? I can't even talk to her on the phone. She never wants to talk to me on the phone anyway. Its ok she just hates me T.T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's gaze dropped to the floor as her lip trembled in confusion. "She was ok with Sango and herself wasn't she? They were just two girls who were curious right? That must be it"Kagome's mind argued. "Earth to Kagome" Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome was brought back into reality seconds later to be face to face with Sango who had her two index fingers insider her mouth pulling her cheeks away from her mouth as she stuck her tongue out at Kagome. Kagome's face reddened as she folded her arms across her chest and looked away as she said, "You kiss me like that then you turn into a little kid making funny faces. What kind of dike are you?"

"Ouch Kagome" Sango said gripping her heart sarcastically, "How could you be so cru…cruel." Kagome got up and kept her gaze off Sango as she walked to the stairs. "I guess I can't sleep with little kids" Kagome said beginning to walk up the stairs. "S…leep" Sango said dropping her jaw. "He…Hey now who ever said I was a little kid?! Funny faces are for 3rd graders am I right?!" Sango said getting up and racing over to Kagome. "Look who is in control after mentioning sleep" Kagome said smirking as she stepped up the stairs and into her room.

Sango took a deep breath and walked into Kagome's room. "This isn't what I expected this to look like" Sango said staring at the deep red walls and black bed. "Why?" Kagome said picking out a tank top and short shorts to wear. "No posters, no blood. Looks calm to me" Sango said laying down on the bed. Kagome gathered her clothes and started to walk into her bathroom before she was stopped by Sango's voice. "Why not get undressed in front of me? Are You Body Conscious?" Sango said smirking behind her smile.

"Am not" Kagome whispered feeling like this was a plan. Kagome walked into the bathroom and got changed after the sudden awkward conversation. When she got out she opened the door slowly and stopped opening the door any wider then a crack before she knew what she was doing.

Sango stood at Kagome's bed picking out a shirt and shorts to wear. Sango glanced over at the door and saw a peeping Kagome behind it. She smirked only to herself as she turned her front to the bathroom door as she took off her shirt. Kagome's lip quivered at the site of a black bra in the distance. Sango then took off her pants to reveal a matching pair of black panties.

Sango gently closed her eyes and reached into her panties and mumbled a gentle, "Kagome". Just at that moment Kagome felt her sex tingle and get cold. Sango pulled her hand out to show a bit of wetness on her index finger. She licked it off with a small blush before getting dressed. Kagome emerged from the bathroom minutes later with still a tint of blush on her cheeks. She walked awkwardly toward her bed before she felt Sango's voice reach her ear. "I bet you liked the show" Sango whispered smirking.

Kagome turned around to see Sango and in all her glory. Kagome gently grabbed Sango's wrist as she lead her to the bed. Kagome sat down and Sango did the same gently fixing some of Kagome's stray hairs. Sango reached over and kissed Kagome's neck expertly. Kagome gently closed her eyes as she felt her sex once again tingle. She lead Sango's head back to her lips and kissed Sango the best she could. Sango almost laughed at Kagome's awkwardness yet she to had this nervousness when she first started dating Rachel.

Sango darted her tongue out, licking at Kagome's lip asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth slightly as she felt her heart racing. Sango reached her tongue in and tangled both of their tongues together. Kagome's heart shook at the contact, feeling her body getting weak. Sango pulled back and laid Kagome on the bed before kissing her again like before but with more passion and depth. Sango's hand traveled up Kagome's shirt to pick at the bra there.

When Kagome felt Sango's hands on her skin her body melted. Her sex drew wetter with each little contact of both of their skin touching. Sango was just about to reach her prize when she heard a thud. Kagome must have heard it to since she sat up making Sango retrieve her hands. There were more thuds heading up the stairs. "Kazakune" Sango said mentally smacking her head. "You ruined it puppy" She thought. Kagome just blushed and hung her head down low.

The sleepy dog just looked up at the ceiling and sniffed before walking over to the two and sniffed again. He walked over to Kagome and sniffed along her leg then did the same to Sango. Both looked at each other questionably before they both knew what he was really sniffing. Kazakune stood sideways against the bed and lifted up his leg.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted in anger.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait it seems a lot of people don't like to comment me. I don't know if my recent chapters have been bad or something but I don't know. I love reviews and I only ask for 6, it's funny to look at how many people look at my chap. Practically like 300 something for the first week for every chap and only 4 people review during a 2 week period usually and it's funny to me. Just remember you're the readers you're the ones suffering for an update. That's why I say 6 reviews; you get 6 reviews in fast you get a chap right away!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was on fire, raging in anger. "Sango get your damn dog out of here!" Kagome yelled jumping off the bed. Kazakune whimpered and sprinted out of the room in fear. "Hey now" Sango said getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't hey now me, get out of my house" Kagome said smacking Sango's hand off. Sango bit her tongue in order to say anything that could hurt their possible relationship.

Sango pushed herself at Kagome, throwing her up against the bedroom wall. She took both of her wrists and put them side by side against her head. Kagome blinked as rage exited her body and fear entered. Sango took a breath and stood there gripping Kagome's wrists, her mind blank and her desire slowly growing. The house lights came on, a bit dim but it was better then any light at all. Sango's eyes traveled to Kagome's wrists seeing all the old and new cut marks. Kagome shut her eyes and mumbled " We…we should go check the weather…alert…system". Sango nodded a bit then let go of Kagome, who immediately covered her wrists trying to hide the marks from Sango and even herself.

The two slowly made their way down the stairs and to the T.V. Sango plopped down on the couch, next to a hiding Kazakune. "Aw boy, it wasn't your fault. You had to go and we didn't know" Sango said petting his head. "Which reminds me…Kagome you better go wash that before it ya know stains or something" Sango said finding the channel changer. Kagome quickly gave Sango a short glare before getting a washcloth and dish soap and walking back up into her room. Sango smirked and put on the weather channel. The T.V. screen was half static and half blue, yet you could hear the weather man in the back ground. "Tonight's weather will continue with rain, I bet some of you kids are hoping it will flood for tomorrow and no school right? You may just get your wish" the Weather man stated. Sango turned off the T.V. and walked into Kagome's room after making sure Kazakune didn't fallow her.

Sango peeked inside of Kagome's room seeing her with her hair tied back and her pajama shirt covered in water, scrubbing angrily at the sheets and mattress. "Damn if I knew you were gonna be this hot just scrubbing your sheets I would hate to see you scrubbing your body" Sango said leaning on the door frame with a smirk on her face. Kagome turned around and blushed for a second then threw a washcloth at Sango, who caught it after it had already hit her chest, making her shirt get wet. "The weather man said still raining and flooding possibly so maybe no school, and that's a definite your family isn't coming home. By the way good thing we're both wearing white pj's huh?" Sango said smirking throwing the soaking washcloth back at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at this sudden realization and covered her chest. Her face was burning as she looked over at Sango who had a black bra on instead of white, which is what she was wearing. "Can you leave so I can get changed?" Kagome said getting up still covering her chest. "I can not leave so you can get dressed" Sango said walking over and picking up the wash cloth and ringing it out all over Kagome's head. Kagome tackled Sango, hard enough to get both of them on the ground then said "Don't do that to me you're a guest in this house!" Sango's face turned a bit red as she stared at the clear full view of a chest was face to face with her. "You treat all your guests with such a beautiful view?" Sango said, her eyes glued to Kagome's swollen breasts. "I wonder" she thought opening her mouth.

Kagome shot her head down and looked at Sango who had her tongue stuck out 1 inch away from her chest. Sango glanced up at Kagome, whose lip quivered at the image before her. Sango took that as a challenge and dipped her tongue out and licked Kagome's nipple through her shirt and bra. Kagome nearly lost it. She shut her eyes, barley able to see as her face was full of a blush and her mouth was lost for words. Her mouth gaped open as a silent scream filled the room. Sango pulled back after the unusually long lick and held Kagome more possessively in her arms. Kagome blinked away as tears almost filled her eyes, she couldn't tell if this was pure pleasure or sexual fear. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair looking back with the same intensity. Sango laid her chin between Kagome's breasts and stared at her eyes before getting, pulling Kagome up as well before letting go.

Sango placed her hand on the back of her neck and smiled while she closed her eyes and said, "Well…I think its time for bed for us huh? I'll just go sleep in my car then I guess." Sango walked out of the room and pretended to walk down the stairs. She slowly peeped her head to the side of Kagome's door frame. Kagome stood there with her face still red and her chest heavily going up and down, begging for air. She looked at her damp hair then at her shirt. Her hair dripped on to the floor as she took off her shirt and bra without a second thought. Sango bit her lip to keep from diving at Kagome and taking her like she wanted to. Kagome walked over to her dresser in search for a bra and shirt. She glanced over at the door and saw Sango, who swore she was unnoticeable.

Kagome turned her back to the door, slowly smiling as she realized she had Sango in her grasp this time. She had used her like a toy and played with her emotions like no one else she had known before. She had pushed Kagome to the limit and beyond and for that she should be rewarded. Kagome reached into her drawer and picked out a shirt and put it on, not bothering with a bra. She reached in another drawer and took out a bottle. Sango looked Kagome's body over about 10 times now and every time something new fascinated her.

Kagome reached her hand into her shorts just like Sango had done hours earlier. She gave a muffled cry as she reached into her sex and pulled her finger out of her shorts with had clear liquid dripping from it. Sango could feel her mouth getting dry as she wanted to taste that sweet nectar from Kagome. Kagome teased the liquid into her mouth before sucking it all down in one big gulp.

Kagome walked over to Sango slowly, being sure to sway her hips. Sango stepped in front of the door way and admired Kagome's body one last time. "Her blush is so faint…so adorable and her eyes…are gleaming like the morning sun…" Sango thought to herself as her body was reacting. Kagome looked up at Sango and handed her the bottle after taking a sip of it herself. "Sake…" Sango said reading the bottle carefully. Kagome threw herself at Sango, her lips swiftly moving against Sango's. Sango had no problem with it, she thrusted her tongue into Kagome's mouth without asking permission. She tangled their tongues together as her hands worked on Kagome's shorts.

After the shorts came the panties. Kagome pulled away for a breath as she helped get out of her panties, she also happily obligated and took off her shirt as well. That's when Sango's inner demon took over. Her mouth attacked Kagome's right nipple as her left hands nail ran down Kagome's back and her right hand ran down Kagome's right thigh. Kagome moaned into Sango's ear as she wrapped her arms around Sango's neck enjoying these new sensations. Sango was never the one to wait so she took Kagome's right nipple out of her mouth and started on the left, making long circular motions around it making sure Kagome got the full extent out of both of them as she moved her left hand onto Kagome's hip and the right one dived down into Kagome's dark curls. She gripped Kagome's clit with her nails and pinched it before reaching back up to Kagome and kissing her deeply, once again thrusting her tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers.

Kagome moaned loudly into Sango's mouth sending a shiver down her back. Sango pulled back and kissed her way down her stomach as she twisted her clit which caused Kagome's eyes to flutter close and give a sudden yelp. Sango replaced her fingers with her teeth and tongue as she thrusted two fingers into Kagome with no pleasure to be holding back. Sango wrapped her tongue around Kagome's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of the younger girl. Kagome's muffled cries soon turned into deep moans as Sango nibbled all the way around her clit. Sango soon reached Kagome's barrier and thrusted right past it. Kagome screamed in agony as she shook her body trying to escape the pain. Sango thrusted a third finger in to help the rest. Her first finger kept thrusting in as far, deep and rough as she could while her second scrapped against Kagome's walls, leaving the third finger to fumble with Kagome's sensitive sex's lips. Sango dipped her tongue down and gave Kagome's clit one last time before she felt her muscles stiffen. Kagome gripped onto Sango's hair giving all kinds of noises. Sango smirked in her pride as she kissed Kagome's clit which sent her over board. With Sango's fingers continuing what they were doing and the sudden cold kiss Kagome leaned her head back, tears filling her eyes threatening to spill and she opened her mouth and let out a loud scream.

All of Sango's fingers went to the walls of Kagome's sex to let her ride the waves of her first orgasm. Sango lapped up Kagome's juices as she watched her chest heave up and down, barley getting enough air to survive. "Hey Kagome…I know this is a bad time…But you wanna go out with me" Sango said receiving a nodding moan from Kagome.

Sango smirked as she watched her girlfriend moaning in pleasure that she had just given her. "Just wait until you try a strap on".


	15. Chapter 15

O.M.G. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just got back from vacation and I just turned 14 and it was my worst bday ever! Got non great gifts and money, woo great gifts -.- . And today is Kute's first day of school so that gets even more distractions out of my way. Wow 100 reviews that's an awesome birthday present! . But hey you wanna send me a gift ok! Message me for my address (jk, or am I? o.o) lol. Don't be a stranger and review…please…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning crashed down all through the night until 7 am, although rumbles of thunder still filled the morning sky. A frightened Kazakune some how scrambled himself under Souta's bed the same with Buyo. Their whimpers and mews could be heard across the hall, into Kagome's room where two teenage girls were practically passed out.

Sango was the first to awake, from the silence of darkness since the power had yet to come back. She searched the unfamiliar room and the unfamiliar body beside her. "Damn. What did I do last night" She mumbled to herself whipping her mouth and rolling over her new girlfriend. "Hm..." She thought as she got up and stretched. Sango searched her room for her cell phone, finding it under a pair of panties. She laid on Kagome's bed and opened her message folder. There were 5 messages, 3 from Rachel, 1 from Aayme and 1 from Kikyo. "What the hell" she mumbled opening the first message. "Hi Sanji:D Call me"it read. Then the second and third from Rachel, said "Sanji where are you?????" And, "I'm going to bed at least leave a message". Sango smirked at Rachel's defeat.

Kagome rolled and mumbled during her sleep, her legs gently twitching from pain. Sango eyed her closely to see if she was ready to get up. The two messages from her friend were of no importance just a simple "Hey", and "Yay!! No school flood rox!" Then finally Kikyo's message "Loser.". Sango gave a laugh, "short, sweet and to the point" she thought jumping from the bed to the shower.

Sango got a short shower, with no interruptions. A small cloud of steam emerged when she took her first step out. She brushed her teeth using a spare she found in the bathroom mirror shelf then she brushed her hair after shaking her head like a dog numerous times. When Sango came out of the bathroom she noticed Kagome hadn't even budged from before. "Well then she won't mind if I use her clothes..."Sango said happily rummaging through Kagome's closet. A pair of underwear, shorts, bra and long sleeve shirt later Sango walked out of the room and down the hall. She whistled gently as she threw her cell phone on the coffee table in the living room before Kazakune raced down the stairs. "Now where would Kagome stash the food for her fat cat?" Sango said opening ever cabinet in site. After 15 minutes she finally found some. She opened one can for Kazakune and one for Buyo who came strolling down like he was royalty after smelling his favorite snack was opened. "Alright now for myself" Sango said with a smirk.

Kagome awoke around noon. She groaned as she lifted herself up off the ground. As soon as she stood pain shot up through her legs, almost making herself fall. Her body hurt all over and she could barley move. Kagome batted at her morning hair and sniffed the air. "W…Why does it smell like smoke" She groaned to herself, gripping her desk chair for balance. "Smoke?!" Kagome screamed in her mind. She hurriedly walked down the stairs and saw the whole kitchen nearly with a tall cloud smoke just about two feet short of reaching the ceiling. Waving her hands at the smoke she heard a cough, then another. "God damn…This stove isn't like mine" Sango snarled as she saw her burnt breakfast. "W…Who is there?" Kagome said getting ready to rumble. Sango appeared out of the cloud of smoke and smiled. "You let me sleep over remember girlfriend?" Sango smirked. Kagome's faced dropped at the sudden realization of last night.

Kagome smacked her head and groaned, "Great." "What...you don't wanna be with me?" Sango said looking away, almost shocked of the pain she felt. "Huh...Well no but that's not what I'm talking about" Kagome said pointing at the front door. Kagome waved at the figures in the door window. "Parents are back". Sango's jaw dropped as she ran out to the living room and jumped over the sofa as Kazakune fallowed his master and stayed by her side not making a sound. Kagome once again smacked her head and opened the door.

"GOT TO PEE!" Souta said racing through the door to the bathroom. Kagome gave a giggle before seeing her mom and grandfather. She bowed to them both before hugging each of them. "Hey mom, Hi granddad" Kagome said smiling. After a flush of the toilet Souta appear from the bathroom with a smile before jumping on to the couch. Sango gave a squeak as Souta stopped his feet on the ground. Souta's eyes widened at his amazement. Kazakune barked and tackled Souta, licking his face and hands. Souta giggled at the sudden affection. Sango jumped up and waved "Hello Ms. Higurashi, Gramps". "D…Demon!" Kagome's Grandfather said throwing scrolls at her. Sango's gaze dropped as a vein appeared on her head. She ran forward and was about to knock him unconscious before Kagome stood in front of him. Sango skittered to a stop and looked at Kagome.

"Sango" Kagome pointed at her then to her mom "Mom". "Hello Sango" Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Kagome that's so nice of you to let her stay here over night, why didn't you tell me?" She said questionably. "Power went out" Kagome said. "What about your cell phone" Grandfather said hitting Sango with a scroll. Sango growled under her breath and flexed her fingers as a vein popped up once again. "Her cell phone died, and I would have let her use mine but unfortunately I forgot mine" Sango said bringing her arm up to her chest, still flexing her fingers. "Then what's this?" Souta said bringing over Sango's cell phone. "I must have left it here from another time". "But this is the first time you've been in our h" Souta began as Kagome covered his mouth and cut him off "Oh well sorry mom I'll tell you next time". "Oh ok dear" Ms. Higurashi said smiling before sniffing the air and covering her mouth "What's that smell?" "Tried to cook breakfast" Sango said slumping over at the kitchen table, before sitting in one of the chairs soon to be once again poked in the stomach by Kagome's Grandfather. "Would you leave me alone you old timer!?" Sango yelled at him, knocking her fist into his skull then rubbing her knuckles against his head. He fell over gripping his head, "Demon! This proves it!" he shouted. "It just proves you're a bother Granddad" Kagome said.

After about 30 minutes the Higurashi's were unpacked and ready for a good steady breakfast. "Well Sango what would you like for breakfast?" Ms. Higurashi said getting on her apron. Chocolate chip waffles and Cookie Crisp cereal please!" She said gripping her stomach. "Hey that's what I like for breakfast!" Souta shouted sitting next to Sango. "Its great isn't it!?" Sango said slightly drooling. "Why don't you get Kagome Sango?" Ms Higurashi said getting out the cereal and waffle ingredients. Sango nodded and raced up the stairs and was about to knock on Kagome's bedroom door, when she noticed it was opened.

She opened the door and whistled low at the site of a naked goddess in front of her. Kagome noticed something out of the corner of her eye and squeaked covering herself. "It's nothing I haven't seen before" Sango said smirking as she jumped onto Kagome's bed. Sango got up when Kagome started blushing and getting dressed slowly. She kissed along her girlfriend's neck savoring the moment, watching her reflection through the mirror. "Sango, Kagome breakfast is done!" Ms. Higurashi shouted. Sango waited for Kagome to get dressed before racing her down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sango?" Kagome whispered taking the tomboy's temperature, "Are you going to be ok?" "Hey…She's green!" Souta said poking Sango's cheek, receiving a snarl. The whole Higurashi family gathered around the green girl. "She's possessed by a demon!" Kagome's grandfather shrieked as he ran to his room to get multiple scrolls. "Ugh… You stupid old man...H...Have you heard anything suck as being a little…food sick?" Sango managed to say with the thermometer in her mouth, she had almost bit it in half with anger for the old timer. "You mean food poison" Souta explained. "Food…poisoning?" Ms. Higurashi said a bit worried holding her hands together at her chest. "Yeah Mom, your gonna kill Sango" Kagome joked taking the thermometer out as it began to beep. "Oh dear" Ms Higurashi said peering over Kagome's shoulder seeing the temp was just a little over 100 degrease.

Sango saw the expression on both Kagome and Ms. Higurashi's face. "Not a good sign, but hey maybe I could spend some one on one getting pampered by my one and only." Sango thought smirking. "How about you take Sango to the bath house" Ms. Higurashi said putting the plates away. She couldn't understand why only Sango's food was poisoned until she saw a bottle on the floor. After picking it up her eyes scanned the label, "Demon be gone". Mentally smacking her head she hid the bottle and began to give a suspicious laugh.

"Yeah…" Sango said getting up a bit slowly gripping the chair for support. "I'll just go lay down..." Sango said before she was pulled by Ms. Higurashi. "Don't be silly, if you're that unbalanced Kagome can help bath you". "What!?" was screamed by both Sango and Kagome, their faces going beat red. Sango finally stood straight and was about to open her mouth when she whirled her head around," DEMON! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Grandfather Higurashi yelled running across the room. He took a scroll in between his fingers and leaped right before Sango, snapping her head back with the force he put forth.

Sango fell forward onto Kagome who was brought down in the process. She shrieked as the tomboy's face smashed into her body. Sango bared her fangs and lifted her head up before opening her eyes. That's when she noticed their position. Kagome; her knee's bent her hands above her head, her face blushing, her eyes glistening like she was about to cry, in fact tears threatened to fall because of her state of pain. Sango's eyes fell to where she had planted her face, right in between Kagome's breasts. Then Sango's position, her legs outside Kagome's, her hands on both sides of Kagome's waist, barley touching it. Her green face faded to normal after desire washed over her. She felt the need to kiss Kagome right then and there and so what else had she done but let all of her weight go to her head. Her head began to drip and fall forward to Kagome's. Kagome's eye's widened as the tears nearly came out. "Um…you girls alright?" Ms. Higurashi said kneeling down next to the two.

Sango looked at Ms. Higurashi, though it was hard to see through the coating of desire engulfing her eyes. Kagome tilted her head back to watch her Mother stair at the two. "Demon?" was heard from the background as Souta just sat and watched. Sango closed her eyes as a light blush came to her cheeks, she put a hand behind her head as she stated, "Pero?"

"Pero!?" Kagome said during her laughing fit. The memory still fresh in everyone's head; Sango covered her mouth after saying, Pero. She was silent the rest of the day with the two women in the house giggling as she would walk by and the men wanted nothing of this crazed creature. "You do know what that is right?" Kagome said her face turning red from so much laughter. "…Shut up…" was Sango's only response. "But Sango! It's what a dog says when he licks!" Kagome said whipping her eyes. "Maybe that's where I heard it from...Kazakune" Sango said rubbing her chin. "So...are you ok now?" Kagome said getting close to Sango, her lips dangerously twitching next to her partners. The two were alone in the bath house, each on opposite sides of the tub until now.

Sango's lips twitched back, her heart beginning to race. "Is Kagome trying to seduce me?" Sango said mockingly. "Maybe" Kagome said hotly running a finger nail up Sango's shoulder. "To answer your question, yes I'm fine the poisoning must have worn off by the time I fell on you" Sango smiled brightly leaning up against the bath side. Kagome fallowed her mate and smiled leaning in to her gently. "What's with you? Why so odd now?" Sango said scratching the back of her head.

"Sango...I have something to tell you" Kagome whispered her voice losing emotion. "W…What is it" Sango said a bit worriedly, letting her guard drop down, for her new found emotions of Kagome had practically changed her attitude. "I…I'm" Kagome choked out. "You…you're!?" Sango said gripping her shoulders and looking at her right in the eyes. Kagome leaned up, her toes rising off of the bath floor, her lips found their spot at Sango's ear. She opened her mouth and whispered, "Pero". "Ugh!" Sango yelled throwing her laughing girlfriend off. "Shut up!" Sango said splashing her until the laughing subsided.

"Speaking of Pero, where's Kazakune?" Kagome said between splashed. Sango's eyes widened as she found out she had no clue. She gripped the sides of the tub and expertly leaped over the edge and ran over to get a towel. "Wait! Sango" Kagome hollered. Sango whirled around and gripped the towel in her hand, waiting to put it on. "Pero!" Kagome barked happily. Sango snarled under her breath as she put the towel on and went into the changing room.

Sango dried was drying her hair as she walked out of the changing room. She threw the towel onto the ground as the search for Kazakune began. She checked everywhere in the whole house except Kagome's room. "Ok little guy" Sango stated opening Kagome's door. She opened the door awaiting her pup to leap at her, yet he was no where to be found. She searched the room. "Where could he…" Sango said before hearing a growling sensation. At first she thought it was her stomach. She slid her pruned hand over her stomach and felt so emptiness there.

The growling grew louder then stopped all together. Sango turned in which she heard the noise, to the bed. She smirked and crouched down and growled back. Kazakune gold eyes peered through the dark. "Come on out boy!" Sango said her arms awaiting her pal. Kazakune ran out from under the bed and tackled her. He dropped his face down to hers and licked her cheek. Sango smiled and whispered, "Pero?" and received a "Pero, Pero!" licking from Kazakune.

Sango smiled and picked up the tiny puppy. She walked down the stairs as he struggled against her body. Even though he was just a pup he preserved great strength, that's why Sango picked him out anyway. When they got about half way down the stairs Kagome was coming up. "Pero" was whispered as she walked by. Sango's face once again turned beat red. "Shut up!" She yelled running up the stairs and tackling her onto the carpet. Kagome giggle and purred at her mate, which caused Kazakune to think she was a cat so he leapt at her. It only made Kagome laugh even more. Sango smiled, "This has been the first time I think anyone has ever seen Kagome Higurashi smile and I'm glad I'm the one who finally brought her out of her shell", she thought. Sango joined in with the laughing.

Soon after the laughing fit the three walked into the room. Sango laid on the bed as Kagome laid next to her, Kazakune sat on the ground watching. They had shut the door of course in case of any one seeing the two. Sango ran her arm under the pillow that Kagome was using. She smiled and leaned over to kiss Kagome's cheek when she felt her arm begin to burn. She pulled her arm out and sat up. She starred at Kagome then at her arm. Kagome tilted her head curiously. Sango yanked the pillow out from under her head which caused Kagome to sit up. Sango snarled as she saw what had cut her. "I thought you had no need to cut, I'm with you now!" Sango yelled in anger and confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note is at the end now cuz no one reads it!

Sorry! Really! I've been saying I'll update for the past what couple weeks now? School is somewhat of a bother especially when you join a class (drawing and painting 1) that you want and the teacher (who wants you to draw her way cuz if you draw your way you'll get an f) is an ass! God! Anyway!!! I have found my new glory in life: My HiMe!!!!! Natsuki and Shizuru foreverrrrrr! Hey guys any of you live in Pa and going to the Anime expo in April in uh…Pittsburg I think? Anyway pm me people and review, I get so bored waiting anyway im going to take a vote now: Should I also write a Shiz and Natsuki fanfic? (Ps at the con im going to be Kiba, Natsuki, Eiri Yuki)

(Pss I LOVE NATSUKI AND SHIZURU IF I SEE ONE IRL YOU BETTER RUN!)


	17. Chapter 17

IM SICK, which is a bad excuse huh? But seriously ask kute on the phone I was heaving and coughing and sucking up with my nose. Ugh sometimes I really f-ing hate her guts. She gets on the comp for 10 minutes and it's oh I gotta go. I need a woman who's gonna be there for me. Any takers? As I say: I'm Magic. I Make Straight Girls Gay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango sat in her car holding her head. It was early Monday morning, about fifteen minutes before school started. Glancing at her cell phone she looked at the picture Kikyo snapped of the two.

They looked so happy in each other's arms, even though the glare was in the way; she knew they both felt happy. Growling in her mind, she threw it at the floor and laid her head on the steering wheel.

Her mind was focusing on her radio which was whispering a tune. She had randomly picked a station and listened to the slow beat tunes, most of the songs where sad.

It just seemed to fit the gaping hole in her chest at this moment. Her eyes were open, covered in a gloss, as her mouth hung open slightly as she listened to "Just Say Yes" by Ken Andrews.

School buses started to pile in, dropping off the students then speeding away. Sango moaned and opened her car door walking into the school with her backpack.

While walking down the halls she felt her heart heave and ho with each step. A bandage covered her arm; it was stained in a tiny puddle of dry blood.

She made her way to the gym, opening the door slightly she heard the bell ring throughout the whole school. All the girls were lined up, stretching with Rachel standing in the front.

She was commanding the students to do some stretch poses. Closing the door Sango didn't look back or even flinch when it slammed causing most girls to look, including that of Kagome, Kikyo and Rachel.

Sango dimly smiled and made her way over to the class. Her mind was racing causing her to become dizzy. Her eyes were half open and she looked like a mess.

Her smile widened as she looked at Kagome, attempting to pick her hand up and wave at her. "Hey...I...m...missed you" was Sango's only words as she fell to the floor, blacking out.

Flash Back

"Sango...I…only…" Kagome tried to explain before her emotions would over take. "God damn it!" Sango screamed holding her arm, jumping back from Kagome's bed.

"Sango please just list-" Kagome started but was cut off by Sango's yelling. "I am with you now! What the fuck is going on!?" She yelled watching her cut. "Drugs and cutting are for fucking losers, damn it! But I guess if you cut I'll start doing drugs alright?! We'll be a God damn team"

Sango watched the blood drip onto the floor. "What if I told your mom huh?" She whispered, instantly feeling regret for her lover. "N...No!" Kagome exclaimed getting off her bed as well. "Sango…please...just listen" Kagome's voice pleaded. Kazakune jumped from his slumber on the floor and began to bark over the girls. He snarled baring his fangs.

"I'm done...with the drama…all this time I've been around you…my life had changed more…" Sango growled beginning to suckle her cut. "You probably gave me fucking HIV or AIDS you know that!" She snarled taking a step back as Kagome tried to strive forward.

"There all clean though!" Kagome cried as she held onto her weak, small arms. "Oh that makes me feel so fucking good!" Sango exclaimed gripping Kagome's shirt. Staring into Kagome's eyes she saw the pain and fear that she held in her own hear at this second. Kagome struggled kicking her legs as she tried pushing away from Sango.

Unfortunately due to the loudness of their argument, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to check on the girls. "You get off my daughter now!" She screamed pulling Sango away.

"I…but I…That's my girlfriend!" Sango snarled throwing herself from Mrs. Higurashi's grip, causing the older woman to fall over. "Call 911" she screamed as she reached her hands out, trying to get back up. Sango looked around at Kagome then at her mother as her heart raced. "Sorry Kazakune" She mumbled.

She ran by Kagome and opened her sliding door; stepping onto her patio she took a jump down 20 feet to the ground, leaving her best companion in her 'girlfriend's room. Landing Sango sprinted off, covering her arm incase the police tried searching for her.

Her lips tinted blue as she panted for breath; she had been running for about 20 minutes before looking back. Having some time to think, Sango came to realize what she shouted and how she acted.

"Damn, damn, damn! You fucking moron!" Sango burst, holding her head, almost piercing her head with her finger nails. "Arh!" She yelled stomping her feet in the ground in circles gripping her head even harder than before, if possible.

She had finally made the decision to go back to the Higurashi house hold. Police car's were lined up, but slowly drove off. It looked like she got there just at the end. All the lights were off in the house hold except for one, Kagome's.

So Sango thought she would have an ok to go and see if things calmed down. Tearing her shirt she made a cloth to wrap around her arm. She began to climb a tree which was right next to Kagome's door. Peering through the dead leaves she saw Kagome slumped over, sitting on her bed. A police officer sat across from her with a gun in hand. It seemed as if he was going to patrol her room and house for the night. Sango sat on a weak branch, although strong enough to hold her.

When the police officer decided it was finally a good enough time to go patrol the house and the yard, he got up handing Kagome a walkie talkie. Sango made her way into the room.

Kagome's hand caressed the dogs head in a loving manor. He was whimpering wanting his master back. "I...know how you feel" Kagome whispered in a light sob. "I tired to change…I cleaned my whole house…I'm quitting the cigarettes…I only cut once since I met Sango…I just…forgot that one" Kagome cried as she held her head. Sango took this opportunity and leapt from the tree onto the patio.

Gently tapping the window she evidentially got Kazakune attention. He barked loudly before Sango put a finger to her lips, causing him to stop. Kagome looked over to where the dog was looking and wagging his tail at, just as the office called in. "Ms. Higurashi is everything ok?" he asked as Kagome laid eyes on Sango. She gasped a bit and gripped the walkie talkie, her mind not knowing what to do.

Sango opened the door and walked in, gripping the walkie talkie and holding it to Kagome's mouth. "Go ahead, rat me out. At least I got to see you one last time" Sango said whipping her eyes a bit, turning to shut the door. "What the hell?" She said looking at her wet hand.

Kazakune jumped onto his owner and licked her wound through the cloth as Sango pressed the button speak button; the officer waiting for a response. "N…nothing the dog saw my cat" Kagome announced a bit shaky. Sango smiled a bit and let go of the speak function. The officer replied back but due to the actions that were taking place neither heard his announcement.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry I didn't realize…" Sango started before her lips were captured by Kagome's. She massaged her expert lips against Kagome's willing to learn ones as she gently reached behind and caressed the small of her back.

"I didn't know you were so willing to change for me" Sango mumbled sniffing along Kagome's neck. "I...am trying to change...so much...for you" Kagome cried as she batted her fists against Sango's chest. "Hey there's my big boy" Sango mumbled petting his head tiredly, receiving a happy lick from her dog.

"You...scared me...so...m...much" Kagome started beginning to sob again. "I lost my cool babe…I just got scared to…I wanted to see what your eyes said and your mom...she just took a bad time to walk in. I guess…she knows now huh?" Sango asked once again kissing Kagome's sweet lips, causing Kagome to shake her head.

"She thinks she had an illusion, she won't have her only daughter become gay or bisexual. Sango smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Same here, I guess were just a big secret outside of school huh?" Sango replied, getting a giggle from Kagome. Sango nodded as the walkie talkie went off again, "Ms. Higurashi I have reason to believe it is not safe outside, so I am coming back up to your room".

The two girls looked at each other before Sango cradled her love in her arms. They looked into the opposites eyes and gently once again shared a passionate kiss. There was no need to make it heated for a simple kiss was just enough. Sango opened her mouth a bit and gently traced Kagome's lips with her tongue receiving a low groan of pleasure from the girl.

Smirking Sango pulled back and gave her cheek a kiss as they heard footsteps up the stairway. Taking her dog, Sango once again opened the door, leapt onto the patio and was off into the night.

"Where'd that dog go?" The police officer asked in amazement as Kagome stood by the sliding door and watched Sango run off into the night with her dog by her side. "What dog?" Kagome mumbled as her heart fluttered.

End Flash back

The girls surrounded Sango, some gasping some shouting to call the nurse. She picked up her head after that pleasant recap of a couple days ago and smiled at Kagome who in fact was the first one at Sango's side. "I missed you..." Sango groaned picking herself up from the floor, gently planting a kiss on her cheek before falling to the ground once again.

"Sango...Sango!...Sango!!" Kagome screamed frantically, filling the school up with her voice.


	18. Chapter 19

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello this Inu no Kyoshi High's principal Mr. Yuki, we are in need of an ambulance".

"What seems to be the emergency?"

"We have a second grade classman in dyer need of medical services. Right now we have our nurse taking care of her but the results she is getting are not able to be helped by such small medical attention. Now I am in my office I honestly have no information to provide for you"

"The name of the student please and where they are located?"

"Sango Kakashi and she is in the gym"

"An ambulance is already on its way is it possible I may talk with one of the students or nurse on the scene?"

"Yes of course, I'll connect you now"

"Hello" Rachel said her voice filled with fright as she answered the schools emergency gym phone. Her eyes traveled to the body lying on the floor of the gym with a slight blood pool surrounding it. Looking away Rachel tried to concentrate on the operator on the phone; her eyes red from the tears that streamed down her face, her mouth dry and her break splitting in two as she looked at the girl once more.

"I...I'm sorry what was that?" Rachel said whipping her face the image of her once loved one lying on the ground with others crying over her like she was dead; 'why aren't they helping!? Why don't they understand, Sango is a fighter she'll get out of this in a days time! ...Won't you Sanji?' Rachel's mind screamed ignoring the cries from the operator whom had grown scared since the teenager wouldn't answer.

Handing the phone over to the nurse with shaking hand she took strides over to Sango's side and kneeled down on the opposite side of Kagome. She deserved to be the first one to be seen when Sango opened her eyes. "It would be wonderful for Sango see her only and one true love, me" Rachel's mind believed.

"Hello, yes this is the nurse" Mrs. Suki answered taking a break from wrapping Sango's wound. Standing up and walking to the gym doors she opened each and within a minute two men came rushing in with a stretcher. Mrs. Suki then began to explain what happened since she was there with the student.

"Excuse me" Two men said ushering aside all students that had been gathering around Sango. One of the men rolled Sango over to her side, which caused her head to roll onto Kagome's lap. Kagome gently placed her hand onto Sango's forehead then cheek, tears daring to drop from her eyes. It seemed as if she was the only one not crying at this moment and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she wasn't.

The two men placed a stretcher underneath Sango; Mrs. Suki placed her hand upon Kagome's shoulder and gently adjusted Sango's head before helping Kagome to her feet. While getting help to keep the students ushered back the men lifted the stretcher up and pulled out the wheels. Noticing how many there were in the gym the two had a brief chat and came to a small conclusion. "We are only aloud to bring one person in the ambulance, yet if someone wants to go to this students house and notify there parents and come to the hospital with them, they will also be able to be in the hospital room before any other students".

Of course two students ears perked up at this moment and before Kagome could open her mouth to even speak Rachel cut her off with an "I'll get her parents". Kagome, now astonished gave Rachel a questioning gaze as she quietly spoke to Mrs. Suki about wanting to ride in the ambulance. Mrs. Suki made her way over to the men and pointed at Kagome before jogging over to the emergency phone to notify the principal to not let any students roam the halls during this time.

"Well, come on then what are you waiting for?" One of the men questioned beginning to push Sango out of the gym. "Do you think she'll be able to handle a bloody ride Carson?" "Shut up Axel. Let's just worry about getting this girl to the fucking ambulance".

Kagome sprinted out the gym door and next to Axel and Carson as she heard an announcement ring through the halls. "No students are allowed in halls at this time. Sango Kakashi has suffered and unknown illness and is being taken to the hospital." Mr. Yuki spoke very calmly before unknowing his microphone was on shouted at one of the secretaries, "What do you mean that didn't help by saying the students name. She can't be that well known throughout the school!"

Unfortunately Mr. Yuki was wrong, very wrong. Students came barreling out of their classes just to get a peek of the ever so famous tomboy Sango Kakashi. Kagome literally had to fight her way to get out of the school. Some hollered, others tried gripping onto Sango, a very few amount cried, but all and all everyone was upset.

"Damn kid, who is she anyway?" Carson snarled kicking the wheels out from under the stretcher to get down the school's main entrance steps. "Don't tell me you don't know" Axel began as he lifted up the other end as he peeked over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was in one piece after that mass hysteria, "She's about captain of every sport she plays, has colleges fighting over her, and has people wanting to be her. Come on Carson her name is Sango Kakashi, don't you ever read the sports section in the paper?"

"Apparently don't. So kid why are you coming in the ambulance. What relation do you have with the girl here?" Carson said reaching the last step where the ambulance was parked. Kagome's eyes began to water, why was she coming, why her? She was Sango's girlfriend, she even said it but the words never escaped her own mouth. In Kagome's mind she had technically never came out yet, not until those words reached her lips. Not until she admitted to anyone she was Sango's girlfriend.

"I guess she doesn't speak much" Carson replied to his own question and placed Sango into the back of the ambulance. "C...can you tell what's wrong with her?" Kagome stammered a bit at her words but finally got them out of her throat. The man named Carson looked as if he had just seen a pink elephant. "Oh um…well as far as we can tell she has minor blood loss, her arm is not quite broken but to the point where it is severely bruised, she's quite dehydrated, and she is unconscious".

Kagome's heart dropped at every item that was wrong with Sango, surely she had been the cause of this, and she did this to Sango. "Will…she live" She began with her eyes watering up as she too was lifted into the ambulance, as Axel announced, "Kid considering what we see everyday this is something on the low side of seriousness."

"You're wrong" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she took a seat on the floor of the ambulance as it began to take off. Everything was serious if it was about someone you loved, cared about. That's how she felt about Sango right? She watched as the men inserted fluids into Sango's blood and hooked her up to a heart monitor.

"Yup as far as we can tell there is absolutely nothing wrong with Sango. She should be playing on the field the next day after some rest of course" Axel smiled and tried to lighten the mood for the uneased teen. She looked over and saw Carson lighting a cigarette and opening a slight crack in the slide window. Kagome licked her lips, how she could use a cigarette right now, a matter of fact she hadn't smoked in a while ever since she met Sango she had stopped. Yet cutting was a different situation and she was never able to stop, it just always helped to cut your wrist and feel the bliss of ever lasting pain, at least that's what Kagome thought.

As they reached the hospital Rachel and Sango's parents had already arrived, they even pulled Sango's little brother Kohaku out of school to be with his big sister. As the breaks screeched quietly to a stop all three occupants got of the ambulance it pulled around to the back so Sango could be picked up. Kagome's eyes looked anywhere but at Rachel's eyes at this moment in time. She felt as if Rachel knew it was her fault that everyone in the world could see it was her fault.

"Ok parents are always the first in the room when someone is brought in especially when they are a student." Carson sneered as he and Axel lead the parents in the entrance and through to the drop of ambulance area, leaving Rachel and Kagome to dwell the grounds of the hospital.

Rachel just flipped her hair and walked into the hospital and sat down immediately in the visitors lobby, leaving Kagome nothing else to do but the same. The two sat there for some time, Kagome just starring at the ground as Rachel whipped her reddened face and began to read a magazine. Twenty minutes passed before a nurse dropped in announcing they would be able to visit Sango in five minutes.

Rachel glanced up from reading her article then nodded at the nurse sweetly and slowly watched her walk away. "So, was it painful?" Rachel asked with tension in her voice. Kagome suddenly looked up and glanced around the tiny room, was Rachel talking to her? "I said was it painful" Rachel repeated her self, flipping a page in the magazine. "Um… what was painful?" Kagome asked back in an unsure tone. "The ride" Rachel said looking up at the clock. Just three minutes then she could see Sanji again, she could almost imagine it.

"It was…difficult, it was my first time" Kagome said instantly gripping her hands together in order to keep her mind active for this conversation. "Look, kid, I only let you on there was because it would suck to have some little tiny girl on your front porch crying her eyes out cause the love of her life is hurt" Rachel announced then mumbled to herself silently, "Like that didn't happen anyway, only difference was the parents know me".

"Do you love her?" Rachel suddenly asked placing the magazine down on the chair beside her. "Huh?" was Kagome's response, her thumbing battling each other for dominance as her heart began to race. "Well do you?" Rachel asked again her voice more demanding of an answer. Kagome's lips were clamped together not another word would drift out of her lips, although even if she was to answer the nurse came back at that very second.

"You may go see her now. Room A117" She said politely then walked away. Both got to their feet and began walking toward the elevator. As Rachel pressed the button for the floor Sango was being held on, Kagome's mind suddenly drifted to her own family, and her dad. What if some girl showed up on her front porch saying your daughter almost died from cutting her wrist, what would her mother think and what about her father. Then if they asked what relation she had with their little Kagome, the girl whom would most likely be Sango would announce happily, I'm her girlfriend.

"Kagome…Right?" Rachel looked over at Kagome and received a nod. "As long as you're with Sango and aren't able to admit how you feel or your sexuality. Heh, I bet your parents don't even know your sexuality. Better yet I bet you don't even know. I will be on Sanji twenty four seven. Whether it be a phone call or text or email I will always be around her. As long as you're with her I'm going to be fighting for your spot on her arm". And with that the elevator door opened and left Kagome standing there, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes welding in tears.

Right before the two were about to get out, five men and three women rushed into the elevator pressing main floor in a hurry. "What's going on here?" Rachel said as she was smashed against the elevator wall. "There's a new girl here with the last name of Kakashi who has been misdiagnosed while on the ambulance. It seems that she is going into some kind of physical state, that's what I know at this point".

Both Rachel's and Kagome's mouth dropped, tears streaked down both of their faces. As the elevator reached the main floor all ten people in the elevator rushed toward the back of the building toward the scene. Doctors held back Sango's parents and patients who were walking around on their own. Sango's eyes drifted open as she was wheeled into one of the rooms. Her hand twitched slightly at the girl in the back as her lips spoke softly, "Her…Her please… I…I need her by my side".

"You!" A doctor shouted gripping Kagome by the arm and almost dragging her next to the door of the room. Rachel and Sango's parents both amazed at this tried eagerly to get pasted the nurses and doctors. "What is your business with this girl?" He snarled with stress written across his face.

"I...I am Kagome Higurashi...I…am...Sango's…Sango's girlfriend".

Author's note--

Sorry for the long awaited update I need to update Ikezu and A pain that never subsides soon so I started out with this one. Hope you like it and for the record I know this chap had some stuff in it so: I DO NOT APPROVE OF SMOKING AND CUTTING!!


	19. Chapter 20

Hey guys I'm back my birthday is next Tuesday so don't kill me cuz i know you guys are mad i havent updated this story in forever! I just wanted to do it before my birthday since im goin down the shore and will have no internet then to post this chapter. OMG 124 reviews cool cool. OMG over 19,000 reviews ya know if i got 20,000 views fro my birthday that would be awesome! well this chapter i have really tried on detail so let me know how i did! enjoy and R&R!

"_Hey kid how old are you?" A girl asked sitting in the waiting room of an elementary counseling room. "Me..?" Kagome called out looking around the tiny room before her eyes met the darkness of the other girls eyes. "Looks like you've been through a lot do you need something to get your mind off of the pain for a while?" She asked a crooked smile crept upon the girls wicked face._

"_I'm ten and I lost my daddy" Kagome spoke quietly as the words struggled to escape her lips. "Oh you're the kid that the councilor said killed her father huh?" The girl's eyes grew darker and deeper with each breath she exhaled. "No!" Kagome yelled gripping her head and shaking it violently as tears dripped down her face. "Look its okay I believe you. Hey do you want the pain in your heart to go away?" The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a razor._

" _I heard it was murder when you had your back turned. If you turned you would have been able to help your father. I believe you're the cause of his death" She recalled gripping Kagome's wrist then slicing it. "W…What are you doing!" Kagome yelled before feeling her heart drop and suddenly the pain go away as she watched her blood drip from her wrist make a thick and deep red pool on the floor. _

"_Kikyo" The councilor called behind his closed door. The girl smirked as she also watched Kagome's blood leak out from her wrist as she made her way to the door she called "I'm sure we'll make great friends". _

_The room was dark and filled with a thick cloud of smoke. It was Kagome's 13__th__ birthday, she was officially a teenager. She had escaped from her home and run away to Kikyo's tonight she had promised that tonight would be the night they would meet Naraku. _

_Naraku had become the well known drug stasher around school, kids always wondered how he would get the drugs but some supposed he worked for his step father who had a reputation of dealing drugs for a living. _

"_Hey ladies" Naraku smirked as he opened a new carton of cigarettes. Both Kagome and Kikyo extended her hands and lit a cigarette . Kagome inhaled very slowly since this was only her second cigarette she wasn't quite used to the breathing pattern that both Naraku and Kikyo were used to. Infact she can't even stand the smell of smoke but this was her only option she figured to be relaxed and forget about those stupid memories from her past. "So Kagome how do you like it?" They both asked. _

Kagome's head shot up as her past memories began to haunt her dreams. Blinking softly, her eyes quickly accepted the lighting of the dark hospital room. Her mind drifted trying to recall where she possibly was or what happened that she ended up in this place. As soon as she remembered what happened a cold hand covered hers.

"Sango oh my god. Are you ok? What happened?!" The exact questions she wanted to ask her love were not asked in her own voice. Those words were spoken by a very surprised Rachel whom was brining in a tray of the cafeteria food.

Kagome's eyes slowly met the ones of her love. Sango was sitting up her hand covering the ones of Kagome's as she stared deeply into her eyes. No words needed to be spoken. Neither turned their head when they heard the shut of the door and foot steps walking away from the room.

Sango's hand shook as she made her way over to Kagome's cheek. She felt so weak underneath the covers of the hospital bed. Sango was not able to do more than touch her love. Her body was drained and unable to push itself to do more than expected at the moment. Sango's shaking head slowly made its way over to Kagome's.

Yet Sango's eyes tightly shut as she placed her forehead against her loves and openly panted as she tried to re-catch her breath even though the action was so small and easy to do her body could not comprehend what had happened. Kagome placed her hands on either side of Sango's cheek and gently caressed the softness of her face.

Sango's eyes slowly dropped open and her lips slowly but surely made contact with Kagome's as her voice whispered out through the light touch of their lips, " I love you".

Kagome couldn't help the tears that released themselves from her eyes from falling. Was this part of her dream also? If so it was a beautiful lie she never wanted to end.

Gripping the back of Sango's head she tried not to be to rough as she kissed her love deeply trying to be passionate, trying to be everything that Sango wanted, trying not to be the murderer she was claimed to be, trying to change. Her hand slipped from gripping Sango's head and onto the nearest thing that it hit, which was the radio.

"It's a beautiful lie its so perfect tonight. Such a beautiful lie to believe in so beautiful, beautiful, lie…" was sun by 30 Seconds to Mars on the local radio station. Kagome pressed herself through the cover as she climbed into the bed with Sango. Her lips were soft and sweet but her body lacked the confidence that Sango's suddenly obtained.

Sango's hands gripped onto Kagome's hips. This was her life this was her passion, this was her Kagome and nothing she was sure of was going to change it. Kagome let of Sango as she pulled away she reached over to turn up the radio which laid against the wall except for hitting the louder button she pressed the nurse button instead, yet her eyes didn't catch what she did since Sango pulled her back in for another passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled fro dominance as their hands gripped and caressed each others body, acting as if it was their last and only chance to be this close. Their eyes opened as they slowly pulled away before going back in with a lot of passion lost but it still had the deep and heart fulled meaning that it had during the first kiss. "I love you" Kagome whispered her tears still dripping down her face.

A nurse raced through the hall as she slammed the door open she looked upon the site of the two girls. Walking out she silently called upon a doctor to let him know this patient was awake.


	20. Chapter 21

Hey guys its been a while in a sophomore in highschool now, woho 10th grade. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a wedding to do and stuff and I started a new fanfic check it out it's a KiGo (kim possible, Shego) sorry idn what to type here I think this is the longest chap so far!! R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango kept her mouth shut over the next couple of days, local news reporters had come when they heard who it was that was misdiagnosed at the hospital. The reporters never got the answer they were looking for. Some made up news stories saying drugs could have caused the problem, an anonymous female called helping the reporters out with her theory's and was hand an 'expert of drug usage' some drugs after a period of time would not be able to be diagnosed unless the patient had told them they were in use.

Rumors about Sango began to spread like wildfire, not only at school but the whole town; she was their only source of female athletic entertainment. It hadn't helped that Sango herself never denied any claims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital bracelet gripped Sango's wrist tightly as she walked down the halls of Inu no Kyoshi High, her iPod loosely bouncing around in her sweatpants pocket as she listened to the low mellow beats of alternative music.

People begun to stare as she walked by, most of them whispering, some had enough confidence to even shout at her but quickly look away as Sango's cold dead stare met their own. Walking to the end of the hallway she paused and stood still her eyes trailing up and down the very last slim locker. "Kagome" She mumbled before continuing her stride through the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had been taken into questioning by the police, wondering if they could possibly help them with Sango's mental state of mind since the incident some questions about the person sneaking to her house were also involved but kept to a minimal level. They had her out of school for three days now and people also begun to get suspicious of this girl who was so close to Sango. Rumors of Kagome being a lesbian filled the school also yet they hadn't used Kagome's name it was more like; the girl who hung around Sango.

Kagome's mother had begun to take even more pills, this situation with Sango pushing her into a hell like stage. She didn't want to be a part of anything that had taken place of Sango she had only met the girl once and vaguely recalled the girl sneaking into her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango drove home from school and parked her car on the sidewalk before waiting a couple of minutes before walking into her house. After doing her homework and getting a shower she decided to sit on her front porch while playing fetch with her dog, she needed some alone time from the rumors and the voices she had been trying to block out all day.

After the first few throws it begun to get dark and the street lights began to flicker on, fewer cars began to drive by. She let her dog in the house before looking around before taking out her cell phone and began to dial Kagome's number before stopping. Getting up she went inside the house, got a pair of skating shoes on before grabbing her keys and driving off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lay on her bed, her eyes closed shut, and she needed a cigarette badly. Her sleeves to her black shirt were rolled up, her fingers caressing the old razor scars. All these questions these police have been asking her had just become overwhelming. Sure she didn't have to go to school for three days but at what cost, being held at a police station for over eight hours talking about Sango.

"Ugh why'd I have to admit she's my girlfriend if I wouldn't have spoken up I wouldn't have to answer these freaking que…" Kagome began before hearing a knocking at the front door. She could hear her mother groggily greet their guest before calling to Kagome about a visitor.

"Probably another police officer, I'm glad they're the only ones who know what I am to Sango" She sighed before getting off her bed and pulling her sleeves down and walking down the stairs. "Yes mom who is it?" Kagome asked, her voice strong, she was comfortable with actually talking in her own home unlike school.

"Um, Hey" Sango stated in a half smile, she had to talk and see a certain someone. She gripped her keys and suddenly realized how she was not dressed to be a guest in someone's house. Her red basketball shorts were at her knee's while a black shirt was just lazy thrown on to match.

"Hi Kagome quietly whispered her voice suddenly losing its strength. Her eyes grazed from Sango to her non speaking mother who was just eyeing the two. She could see Sango who was standing a few feet behind her mother nodding her head toward the woman. Kagome began to blush not knowing if she wanted to do this, not now not ever.

"Mrs. Higurashi I think there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about" Sango stated calmly while gently pushing the woman toward the kitchen table and into a seat. "Now Mrs. Higurashi are you on any medication?".

"I don't see why that is of any importance to you" Mrs. Higurashi barked her attitude rising with not knowing what was going on. Her fingers gripped the edge of the kitchen table her head beginning to sweat. Her mind wondered off to where Souta was when she needed him most, "I knew I shouldn't have let him go off to his little friends" her mind argued.

Kagome reached over to a cabinet and checked to make sure all of her mom's pills were there so she wouldn't have any on hand to slip to herself. "Mom" She sighed, making her way over to her mother before taking the seat next to her, "There's something I haven't told you".

"I already know about the cutting and smoking Kagome, your friend, Kikyo, was grateful enough to tell me all about your problems" Her mother spat acting as if that was the worst problem going on in her life.

Sango laughed at the name, "Mrs. Higurashi where do you think she got all that stuff?". Yet she immediately regretted what she said when Kagome's mother faced her and began to lung at her screaming, "Drug dealer! Family ruiner!".

"Mom!" Kagome yelled pulling her mother back, "The family was ruined when Dad died and you started taking pills to calm down, look what you've become, look…look what I've become". Dipping her head down into her mother's back Kagome could feel the tears stinging in her eyes, "Mom, I miss him and I know you do too, we just need help, and I think I've found something to help me".

Mrs. Higurashi stopped in her tracks and felt the tears through her shirt, her eyes closed then opened, her inner mother returning to her, "Kagome, Kagome honey, what's wrong?". She turned around and gently wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What helps you?".

Sango placed her hand on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder before any words left Kagome's mouth. Mrs. Higurashi blinked silently while still cradling her daughter in her arms; no words need to be spoken all was understood. "I love her" Sango silently mumbled her key's bouncing together as she gently pulled apart Kagome from her mother and wrapping her arms around her love, placing a quick peck on her lips.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes began to soften as they began to fill with tears. "This whole time, I should have seen it coming if it wasn't for those damn pills" She began to cry as she watched the two, "Kagome does this help you get through the pain, and see the light?" Asking herself Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at the two who held on tightly to each other.

Sango gently whipped the tears away then caressed her cheek, "It's alright we're fine, this is all going to pass you'll see". Looking at Kagome's mother Sango could see her beginning to cry so she let go of her love and let her be with her mother when she needed her most.

Kagome nodded while tears still streamed down her eyes. "Mother, thank you, please, please, stop the drugs" She cried like a little kid begging their parents to give up drugs. "I miss him too but I want to have you around before you go too!" Kagome screamed her inner child showing herself once more.

Mrs. Higurashi composed herself and looked her daughter in the eyes," Tell me Kagome, is this how you felt when you went to the hospital; not knowing if your loved one is still breathing?". She rubbed her daughters back and began to hush her while a smile appeared on her face. "I suppose I should thank you for bringing her back to me".

Sango smiled and whipped a stray tear from her eye, "Yeah well, she's a good kid". She smiled at Kagome who began to calm down and join the two in a civilized conversation.

Kagome nodded and sniffed her nose standing up she hesitantly froze when she felt Sango's fingers intertwine with hers before letting go when a creak was sound at the front door. "Grampa" Kagome mumbled before she noticed him coming at the two in fasted pasted speed.

"Demon. I knew this girl was a demon!" He stated angrily before taking a bottle of elixir out from his coat pocket and splashing it in Sango's face before taking her fist and driving it into her cheek. "Get the hell out of this house demon before I summon the angels from the heavens to take you away and live in an eternity of daylight where you will burn with all the other gays".

Sango gripped her fist, her body still from reacting like she normally would. Her teeth ground together before she searched the shocked expression on Kagome and her mother's face. No answer. Walking toward the door she could feel the hot , burning pain of blood rushing through her teeth and out of her mouth.

"Sango" Kagome whispered before shouting at the old man, "You bastard!" Tears once again filled her eyes as she pushed her Grandfather away from her and her mother and back against the fridge; her weak arms attempting to make punches against his chest. "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard" She mumbled as her attempts began to become futile, her eyes unable to see with the blurriness of a sob approaching.

The Grandfather gripped his granddaughter's arms and held her in place, "I want to see my girl have a child and grow up normally not with a demon. A demon corrupts you and can mess up your whole life. Just look what a demon did to your father".

At that moment Mrs. Higurashi stood from her chair, "Don't you ever blame that nice girl for Yuki's death, both you and I know the truth of what happened. Hell, Kagome doesn't even know and she was right with him when it happened. Now that poor girl, Kagome loves, is going to have a broken jaw for all we know!".

"What the hell is going on" Kagome sobbed before collapsing to her knees on the kitchen floor. Through the blurriness of her eyes she could see the two of her family members coming toward her, that's when she bolted out of the house, no cell phone, no anything.

Kagome took off down the street attempting to find where Sango was, she could see specks of blood, and fallowing them she found her lover across the street bent over next to a Stop sign, spitting some blood. "Sango" she whispered her voice filled with worry. Her eyes widened as she noticed a figure approaching Sango, not only one figure but two.

"Hey Kakashi, got any cash on you?" A boy called out pulling something out of his pocket. "Sango Kakashi, money now or else" A girl now called. Both the boy and girl were covered in the darkness of the night while Sango stood under a street post its light flickering on and off.

"What the hell, I have no cash" Sango said not able to see the two figures in front of her.

"To fucking bad" The boy said while stabbing a knife three times into Sango's stomach as the girl searched her pockets. Both fled from the scene.

One thought passed Kagome's mind, "Not again".


End file.
